The Beginning of the End
by One Who Hunts
Summary: 2010 Based. Even though Nancy and Quentin had brought Freddy out into the real world, killed him, and burned his remains, it was far from over. Not even close.
1. It's Not Over

**Disclaimer: Maybe I shouldn't put this up. && See what happens.**

**...Maybe not. I'm a chicken. So.. No, I don't own a Nightmare on Elm Street.**

**A/N: Wow. I'm writing a NON- Harry Potter story ? Such a SHOCK. Well I saw a Nightmare On Elm Street 2010 some time ago, but I never got around to writing a story. I think this movie is the booommmbbbb & Quentinnn iss sooo hottt(: This isn't very good, because I wrote this sitting at a kitchen table in Ohio while 3 little cousins are fighting about seats at a table because I had nothing better to do. Hopefully you love ittt(:**

* * *

**The Beginning of the End  
**_By: xXHarryPotterXx_

"I'm just glad your safe."

Gwen put her keys and purse onto the table, and when she bent back up, the burnt figure Nancy had been trying to escape appeared behind her. Blood gushed from her eye sockets, where Freddy had shoved his knifes through. Nancy stood there, doing what anybody else would be doing.

Screaming.

Freddy dragged her through the mirror, which was blood streaked. He had taken her mother, and all Nancy could see was her reflection. When she was done, she ran to the door, hoping to find somebody to help her.

She ripped open the door as fast as she could, and who was standing in front of her was someone she didn't expect.

Freddy.

He swung his claw at her, and she tried to run up her stairs, but he was too fast. He grabbed at her ankle, causing her to trip. She turned to look at him, still laying on the ground. "You thought it was over, didn't you?" He said, laughing his sick and twisted laugh. He raised his claw up, and aimed at her chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nancy sat up quickly, looking at where she was. Her room.

"Nancy? Nancy, are you okay?" Gwen walked into her room, a look of panic on her face. Nancy, who was relieved, sighed. "Yeah, mom. Just a bad dream."

"Nancy… This can't still be happening. Not after everything that happened last night… What with the preschool, and your friend Quentin's still in the hospital, and-"

"I know, Mom. I know." Gwen sat down next to Nancy on her bed, and hugged her. When they pulled apart, she stroked Nancy's hair.

"Honey, listen to me," Nancy looked up, "it's over."

Except it's not.


	2. You PULL The Door, Nancy

**A/N: OMG A NEW CHAPTER SO SOON?**

**Ya'll are luckkkkkyyyy this author doesn't have a life.**

**K, well, this chapter sucks because I am STILL in Ohio & my cousins are now fighting about a game & AHHHHHHH. But Mr. Quentin Smith is here to rescue everyone(: **

**Thanks to: heyitsKATE & Labyrinth Fan 23 & "some girl" for the sweet reviews.**

* * *

After the conversation with her mother, Nancy jumped out of bed, noticing a cut on her hand. Great. She grabbed some clean clothes, and walked to the bathroom. She undressed, and hopped into the shower. The warm water ran down her back, and she stared at the wall. Every few seconds she would turn around to make sure she was alone. She couldn't wait to be done.

After what seemed like forever, Nancy stepped out of the shower, and wiped some of the fog off the mirror. _"Ugh… I look sick." _She thought. She had bags under her eyes and old and new cuts everywhere. Nevertheless she got ready for a drive to the hospital.

Finally dry, and dressed, she ran down the stairs, grabbing her car keys from the dish on the table. She was halfway out the door when Gwen called for her. "Nancy!" She stopped right in her tracks, and turned around. "Yes, Mom?" Gwen must have followed her voice, because she walked right into the room with a confused expression. "What are you doing? Where are you going?" "I'm just going to the hospital to visit Quentin…"

"…Alright… But come straight home. I don't want to find you bleeding in another school."

"Yes, Mom."

"Drive safely. I know you're tired, but please don't fall asleep at the wheel."

"Okay, Mom."

"And-''

"MOM! Can I just go?"

Gwen looked at her, and told her to come home in one piece. Not even bothering to say goodbye, Nancy ran to her car, hopped in, and drove. It wasn't a long drive, only about 10 minutes, but to Nancy it seemed like a lifetime. Too many stoplights and slow drivers.

_HONK!_

"What the…?" Nancy looked in her rear view mirror to see who had honked and why, but she couldn't see anyone. The street was empty.

"You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled to herself. _"Sorry, little Nancy, but it's not a joke…"_

Nancy shot awake, and looked around her car. She didn't know how long she was asleep, but when she woke up she was sitting at a red light. Before Nancy could really process what had happened, the light turned green, and she drove. Luckily, there weren't any more stoplights, because she was finally there.

She jumped out of the car, and practically sprinted up to the tall building. She leaned her weight onto the doors, but they didn't budge. She pushed again, but the doors wouldn't open. "This isn't happening. I cannot be dreaming." No matter how hard she tried, the doors were just… stuck! A guy walked up behind her. He was unfamiliar and looked pretty ill. He _pulled_ the door open.

"…Oh," Nancy mumbled to herself, "Goes to show how tired I am…."

So after _pulling_ the doors open, Nancy walked up to the desk. "I'm here to see Quentin Smith?" Then, quickly, without much hassle, a nurse was already walking Nancy to his room.

"Mr. Smith? There's a visitor here for you." Nancy stepped in, and there he was. Arm in a cast, chest bandaged up, but still in one piece. He looked refreshed, and not sleep deprived like Nancy. Unable to control herself, she ran to hug him. "Nancy! You're okay!" "More importantly _you're_ okay!" He smiled and kissed her, which came as a bit of a shock to Nancy, but she liked it. "…I take it we're dating now?" "Guess so."

Her smile lasted about 10 seconds, before it faded into a serious look. "Um… Hey, Quentin… Last night, what'd you dream about?" He stared down at the floor with a puzzled look on his face, and after a minute he smiled and said, "I don't even remember. How about you?"

It was Nancy's turn to look at the floor, and Quentin's turn to have his happy look dissolve. "…Nancy… Maybe they're not real this time! Maybe this time they're just nightmares." They both looked at her hands. "Where'd that come from?" He asked, talking about the slice across her hand. "The dream I had last night."

"Then, when I was driving here, he was in- mmm!" Quentin had cut her off by shoving two small pills into her mouth. "Swallow." She did as she was told. "What the hell* did you just give me?" He held up the bottle to read it, "Hyponocil. It's supposed to stop dreams, so that's why I guess I didn't have any. You and I will take it. But, hide this bottle somewhere they wouldn't look."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

Nancy shoved the bottle into her 3-sizes-bigger-than-they-should-be boots. She nodded to Quentin, who nodded back. "Nurse!" A few moments of silence, then Nurse Kate was there. "Yes, Mr. Smith?" Nancy's innocent look could've been a lot better, but it was enough to fool the nurse. "I lost my pills. Nancy even helped me look! Can I have a new bottle?"

She bit her lip, "…Alright, Mr. Smith. I'll be right back."

"Wow, guess she really likes you, huh?" Quentin smiled. "Oh yeah, and she's not all that bad. Like her hair, and she's really tall. Yeah, we'll make a good coup- Ow!" Nancy had thrown a pillow from the chair at him, and they both laughed.

Nurse Kate returned with a new bottle in her hands. "Here you go." "Thank you." She handed him it, and left. "Well, I get to leave later tonight. So… where to then?"

"I have no clue."

* * *

***SWEAR WORDS ARE BAD. I felt so bad, I couldn't even TYPE it. I had to copy & paste it.**

**Ahaha. Well, I know its not that easy to get new pills, but whaaattever. And before you ask "Seriously? 3 sizes bigger?" Yes. I wear a size 8 and mah boots are 11's! & I am PERFECTLY aware that Quentin probably wouldn't get out that fast, but eh. He needs to be in the story.**

**& C'mon. We *ALL* know we've pushed a pull door, and Nancy's tired, she has more of an excuse! Ahaha. Well, REVIEW!**


	3. I'm Emotionally Attached to the Choker

Later on, Nancy went to the hospital to pick up Quentin. She was blasting the radio to make sure she didn't fall asleep like the last time she drove to the hospital. The drive was a lot faster this time, thank God.

Thankfully, the drive was finally over. Nancy got out of her car, and walked up to the hospital. She remembered to _pull_ the doors this time, and when she was inside she spotted someone.

"Nurse Kate!" She shouted. "Nancy, right?" The tall nurse walked over to the equally tall teenager. "Yeah, um… I here to pick up Quentin." Nurse Kate gave her a look that told Nancy something was up. "Right… Well. Come with me."

Nancy followed her into Room 27*. Quentin's room. When Nurse Kate opened the door and Nancy stepped in she saw Quentin's dad standing next to Quentin's bed.

"Mr. Smith!" She said. He turned around to look at her, and gave her a dirty look. "Uhhh… What's going on?" Nancy asked, confused. "Stop acting like you don't know," He snapped at her. She looked at Quentin, who only gave her a sympathetic look but didn't try to stop it. Nice boyfriend.

"I.. um.. don't." Mr. Smith lost his patience, and yelled at her. "It was you two alone in the preschool! Who else could have done this to Quentin?" Nancy's eyes almost popped out of her head. "You think _I_ did this?"

"I KNOW YOU DID THIS!" Nancy backed up a little, and Mr. Smith took a few breathers. "I don't Quentin associating with you. You're just too much trouble. So you can just drive on home, and forget he exists." Nancy gave Quentin a sad look, and Quentin returned it with a look that could only say _"I'm sorry."_

Nancy did as she was told, and walked out of the hospital room. She checked out, got in her car, and drove home. When she walked in the door, she ignored her mom, and ran up the stairs. When she opened the door, Nancy crashed onto her bed, wiping away the wetness from her eyes.

It wasn't usual for Nancy to cry, but lately that's all she's been doing. Things have just been so… scary. It seemed like there wasn't a light at the end of this tunnel, and for all Nancy knew there wasn't.

She didn't remember even falling asleep, but when Nancy woke up she was in her room, like normal. She stretched and yawned and walked down the stairs. Making her way towards the kitchen, she realized she was no longer in her house, but a boiler room.

"Oh. Crap."

Nancy had forgotten her Hypnocil and now she was dreaming. She tiptoed across the boiler room, looking around every corner for the man with the claw. After looking for at least 5 minutes, there was still no sign of Freddy. She sighed and said to herself, "Maybe this _isn't_ a nightmare."

"_Oh, yes it is."_ Nancy screamed and turned around. "You really thought you could avoid me? With medication? Well, little Nancy, you can't." Nancy ran, and she had made it to one of the bridges in the boiler room when Freddy had caught up with her.

He grabbed at her hair, laughing. Nancy winced in pain, which only made him laugh more. She tried to punch him, kick him, anything to get him off her. When her bawled up fist made a connection with his pretty much non- existent nose, he let go and backed up. Nancy turned around to face him with every intention of doing it again, but he recovered too quickly and pushed her against the railing of the bridge.

He turned her around and made her look down below the bridge. There was nothing. A never ending fall. Nancy screamed and shouted, but she knew it wouldn't do her any good. Next thing you know, Freddy was pulling at the choker around her neck, and leaned her further over the bridge.

Nancy couldn't breathe. Harder and harder he tugged at the choker, and pushed her further over the railing. "See, little Nancy? We never got to hang! Now you can… forever." While she couldn't scream on the outside, you can bet she was screaming on the inside. "Sweet dreams, _little Nancy…."_

"NANCY!"

With a very loud gasp of breath, Nancy woke up to see Quentin standing over her, a look of worry spread across his face. She sat up, and after a few moments of hearing nothing but Nancy trying to catch her breath, Quentin decided to ask her what happened.

"I…I guess I forgot my..uh.. My Hypnocil. And I… fell asleep."

Quentin handed her the bottle that was on her bedside table, and she took them then. "You couldn't breathe! What was _that_?" Nancy coughed and said "He grabbed me by the choker."

"Maybe you should take the choker off."

"The choker doesn't _come_ off."

"Scissors will take it off."

"I'm emotionally attached to the choker." Quentin sighed. "Whatever, fine, but remember the Hypnocil from now on." Nancy looked up and agreed, then realized something off.

"I thought you couldn't see me? How did you get here?" Like it was no big deal, Quentin simply said, "I snuck out. I had to come see you and tell you something. Today, when I was leaving the hospital, Nurse Kate said something to me. She told me she knew what was going on, and she wants to help us. Said we're not the only teenagers she's seen who were being haunted by him."

Nancy crashed back on her bed with a "UUUggghhh!" Quentin laid down beside her.

"Should we let her help us?" Nancy asked.

"I think we should."


	4. Kris?

**A/N: Okay, so my last note didn't show up. Lame. But here it all is:  
I was kind of pulling Stephanie Meyers "make it up as you go along." but for this chapter I had to plan. My plans aren't written down & I still have yet to figuire out where to put things, but ehhhh. **

**Thank you to: heyitsKATE & Labyrinth Fan 23 for the reviews, and I'm doing this from the top of my head, so if you reviewed & I didnt say your name, I'm so sorry.**

**KAYYY CONTESTTT TIMMMEE: Guess how old I am(;**

* * *

"Welcome back, Mr. Smith! Can I help you?" All it took was a nod from Quentin and Nurse Kate knew exactly what was going on. She mouthed "follow me," and they all walked to the room Quentin was formally in. She shut the door behind them, and gestured for them to sit down.

Quentin and Nancy did just that, and Nurse Kat grabbed one of the chairs, and sat right in front of them. In a low voice, she said, "I had a patient. Marcus Yeon. Don't know if you've heard of him, but he's a blogger. He said this man in a Christmas sweater with a claw was attacking him in his dreams. I thought he was crazy, so I shrugged it off. Now he's dead, and he died in his sleep. I was wrong, and I don't want you the same thing to happen to you kids."

Awkward silence had fallen upon the trio, until Nancy, always the one with the guts, spoke up. "What do _you_ think we should do?" It seemed as if Nurse Kate was clueless, and she probably was, because she didn't say anything. "I think you should talk to one of the many victim's parents. They may be of some help. Other than that, I really don't know."

* * *

"Okay, honey. You're here."

Nancy sighed, and grabbed her bag. "Thanks for driving me, Mom." Gwen smiled and nodded. "Have a good day."

Nancy grumbled something incoherent, and hopped out of the car. She could hear the car drive away as she stood in front of the building. This place was hell. Nancy never wanted to be here, and neither did anyone else. They do disgusting things here, and you have no freedom. It's like a concentration camp, except in those you want to live. Here, it would be easier to just die.

School.

She approached the building, thanking the boy holding the door for her. She found her locker, and after a few moments of trying to remember what the heck her combination was, she got it open. She shoved her books, a messy sketch, and her bag in there. Then a boy walked up and opened the locker next to her.

"Hey, Nancy. You look tired."

"Doesn't everyone here?"

"…Good point."

The boys name was Drew, and Nancy had had a locker next to him since 6th grade because they both shared the last name "Holbrook." No relation, though. They were pretty close, but not like her and Quentin.

Nancy shut her locker, said bye to Drew, and walked to class. Her first class was History, and while it wasn't Nancy's favorite, it wasn't her worst. She was a little afraid to take her seat next to Quentin considering his dad was walking around the school, but did anyway.

Mrs. Wills, the history teacher, started talking about something to do with Europe, but Nancy wasn't paying any attention. She was way too tired. "Nancy…"

Despite just how tired she was, she looked up to see she was still in the same room, but it was darker and no one was in it. Looking around, she found a body, and a face that was very familiar, and if she saw them, she must have been dreaming.

"Kris?" Nancy stood up, not taking her eyes off the blonde girl. "Nancy, you have to kill him. Otherwise, it will never end." Nancy walked closer to her deceased friend, blinking and rubbing at her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining _in_ her dream. "How do I kill him? Believe me, Quentin and I tried!"

Kris sighed. "I can't tell you much because I haven't figured out anything, really, but I do know something about a woman named Amanda." Nancy looked confused. "Who?" "She's Freddy's—''

Nancy was woken up by something hitting her head. She looked down to see a ball of crumpled up paper, and looked at Quentin. He reached over and flipped the pages of her book until she was on the right one. He wrote on the side of the page. _"Did you take your medicine?_" Nancy shook her head at him. "Then stay awake," he mouthed. She blankly nodded, not even looking in his direction. All she could think about was Kris, and whoever this Amanda chick was.

* * *

After 5 more classes, Nancy's day was finally over. Slamming her locker door shut, she walked out the doors of Springwood High, trying to stay out of everybody's way. While carrying her books and searching through her bag for her car keys, someone came up behind her and knocked the books out of her arms. She leaned down to reach for them, as did the other person.

"Sorry…" Quentin mumbled as he helped her pick them up. "I needed an excuse to talk to you. What happened in History today?" Nancy looked around, to see Quentin's dad approaching the doorway of the school. Nancy quickly dropped her bag, a few things spilling out.

Quentin looked confused as to _why_ she did it, but when he saw his dad he murmured "Good thinking." Nancy, who had finally found her car keys, decided to tell Quentin about her dream. "Today in my dream I didn't see Freddy… but I did see Kris. She told me about a woman and I can't quite remember her name, but she has something to do with getting rid of him."

After everything was picked up, the two of them stood. "I'm going to the library, maybe to find something."

"Quentin!" Mr. Smith shouted.

"I knocked her over and she dropped her things. I helped her! Calm down!"

The older man gave the younger one a "come on," look. Quentin whispered, "I'm coming with you. My dad's leaving for a meeting. Pick me up at 4:00," and Nancy nodded, and walked away from him, trying to remember that woman's name… Amy? Amelia? Huh.

Nancy just hoped that whoever this woman is, she can help them get rid of Freddy.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so aware that I should not be comparing school to a concentration camp, but she's a rebellious teenager (kinda) ! Kayyy well review & do the contest(;**

**Oh & I really hate those line breaks on so many levels of hatred. But spacing looks bad, and it wont let me do something cool. LAMMMEE.**


	5. Marcus Yeons House

**A/N: I'm realllly sorry this took so long. But heres what my lifes been like. "School, school, school, going to my familys for early Christmas, oh hey look im sick." So while I am laying in bed, spending my Christmas Break with a cough, an inability to breathe, a stuffy nose, chapped lips, and a headache that just might blind me, I got really bored, so yeah. I finished.**

**So I really hope you guys like it, because I worked on it for a long time, and once this is up I am going back to bed and possibly not waking up until my mother calls me up for dinner. (:**

**An apology to: heyitsKATE cuz I told you this would be up like... a week ago. I'm sorry !**

* * *

Sitting on her bed, with a pencil in her hands and a sketch pad in her lap, Nancy waited for 4:00 to roll around. They decided rather than checking the local libraries (seeing as they already knew they'd find nothing there), they'd drive an hour to another library out of Springwood. Yeah, they were that desperate for answers.

She stopped what she was doing, focusing on something else. Nancy couldn't help but think about Kris, and what she had been told. After a few minutes, she gave up trying to remember everything, and returned to her sketch pad.

A few more lines, and a few more things shaded in and it was finally 4:00. Setting her art supplies down, she grabbed her bag, and ran down the stairs. "Hey, Mom! I'm going to the library!" No answer. Nancy looked around the house, finding a note on her dining room table.

_Nancy,  
I went out for a little bit for work. Be good.  
Love,  
Mom_

"Just don't go to private justice and burn another guy for my protection so he can haunt my dreams too…" Nancy said to herself, and then regretted it. She knew all her mom was doing was trying to protect her, and she would do the same for her child.

Nancy shoved the note into her bag, and grabbed her car keys, and walked to her car. She looked at her house before unlocking her car. Nancy never thought it looked as creepy as it did at that moment. It just seemed like something bad was going to happen.

Quentin only lived down the street, but Nancy had to make sure Mr. Smith was gone. Fortunately, she didn't have to honk because Quentin was already outside. She pulled up, and he jumped into the car.

"Ready?" He asked. "Not really." She replied.

Thankfully, it was a Friday. They could take up all the time they needed. This was good, because at that moment Quentin decided to say, "I've been thinking."

"…About?" Nancy asked, keeping her eyes on the road. "I think we should go to Marcus Yeon's house, instead." Nancy looked over at him, and then looked back. "Why?" Quentin pulled out some crumpled up pieces of paper, "You heard what Nurse Kate said. Maybe the ones he killed know more than we do. Maybe Marcus found something we didn't, and if he did, we need to know."

"Alright. The thing is I have no idea where Marcus _lived." _Nancy told him, trying to avoid going. It's not like she didn't want to find something. It's just that she was scared of _what_ she would find. He smiled and handed her the pieces of paper. Directions.

Nancy sighed, and looked at the papers. Estimated time it will take to get there?

"3 hours. You're kidding me, right?" Thank goodness a stoplight had come along, because Nancy probably would've caused an accident. She was reading the directions, and not paying attention at all. "Yeah, 3 hours. I know you want to find answers just as badly as I do. I for one don't think it will be that bad. Oh, and you might want to drive." Nancy looked up to a green light, and handed the papers to Quentin.

"I think if it was my child that he had hurt, I would move away too." Nancy stated. Quentin turned his head to look at her, "What good would it do? He was already dead. And he still got to them." While she couldn't deny his point, she still answered him. "It just seems like everything here reminds me of him. It must be something like that for our parents." Quentin looked down.

Even though the motivation for the trip was something rather dark, and not to mention scary, a few laughs and smiles still escaped from the couples' mouths. Some things really weren't that funny at all, but they still laughed, and for a few single moments, they forgot all about Freddy.

They happy feeling didn't last too long, because after several roads, many miles, and a lot of stop signs (which Nancy hated, by the way), they were at Marcus Yeon's old house. It looked like any other house to normal people, but to Nancy and Quentin it just seemed dead. Like somebody had been captured by the cruel, undead spirit of a terrible time.

And unfortunately, that's exactly how it was.

Nancy stood there, just staring at the house. She didn't want to step foot in there, afraid of what she might see. She knew she probably wouldn't walk into his room and see his mutilated body just laying there on the floor, because surely someone found him. She just couldn't help but feel that way, though.

Quentin tugged at her wrist, and she reluctantly followed him up to the porch. He knocked on the door, and they stood there. They saw a car in the driveway, so obviously someone was home. Now, they weren't entirely sure that someone who knew Marcus even lived in that house, but they could try. And judging by the short, older looking Asian woman who opened the door, they were in luck.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Nancy stayed quiet, so Quentin spoke for her. "Is this Marcus Yeon's old house?" The woman looked rather shocked, and it was easy to see it was a touchy subject for her. She must have known him.

"Yes, it is. Why? Who wants to know?" She started to get a little bit frightened, wondering why two teenagers were coming asking about her dead son. "My name's Quentin Smith. This is my girlfriend, Nancy Holbrook. Look, we know what was happening to Marcus. If you still have any of his stuff, we need to see it. We need answers. Or else we will go just like Marcus did."

The woman looked down, not knowing whether or not to trust them. They could be crazy, they could be robbers, or they could be in real trouble. She was a generous woman, and she decided that it would be worth more to help them if they needed it, than having something stolen. She didn't know what was up in Marcus' room; she had been too emotional to go up there.

"Alright."


	6. On Our Own

**Okay, this is a little short, I know, I'm sorry, but I have to go back to school in another day & and I wanted to get SOMETHING up before.**

* * *

The woman led them into the house, and pointed up the staircase. "First room to the left." She stated simply. Quentin looked a bit confused, "Is any of his stuff still in there?" She looked down, "All of it's in there." Quentin bit his lip, and then started up the stairs, pulling Nancy up with him.

Nancy pulled on his wrist to stop him from opening the door to Marcus' room, and he turned around to face her. She pulled him a bit closer, and whispered, "Alright, we're here, but what are we looking for?" He looked around to see if anyone was there, "Anything we can find." He turned around, and opened the door to his room.

Nancy followed him in, and looked around. It looked like a normal teenage boy's room, nothing really out of the ordinary. You know, except for the laptop with the cracked screen just sitting there, wide open. She set her bag on the bed, noticing a book on the side table. She walked around the bed, picked up the book, and sat down on the bed.

She ran her fingers over the brown, leather cover, and looked at the name written in gold at the bottom. Marcus Yeon. "Must be his journal…" Nancy muttered to herself.

"What?" She looked up to see Quentin crouched down next to a desk on the other side of the room, looking through some poster sized papers. She shook her head, "Uh… nothing."

Her focused returned to the book, and she opened it. Most of the pages he had described what had happened in his dreams, where he was, what he saw, and who was there. The page Nancy was reading at that moment talked about a closed off or abandoned wing in a tall building of some sort. And, "Sister Mary Helena?" Nancy said aloud. Quentin stood up, a shocked expression on his face, "What did you say?" Nancy, who hadn't taken her eyes off the book, replied, "Sister Mary Helena. I guess Marcus saw her in one of his dreams, why do you seem so shocked?"

"I saw a nun the other day in the hospital. She talked to me and she seemed to know a lot about what was going on. Then my dad asked me who I was talking to, and I looked back and she wasn't there." Nancy set the book down, and walked over to where Quentin was standing. "What are those?" She asked, pointing down at the papers. The two of them crouched back down, and Quentin picked one of them up. "I don't know, I guess he tried to map out the dream world or something." Nancy squinted and asked, "Well, what are _those_?" She pointed her finger at the dark red circle on the sheet of paper. Quentin shook his head, "I don't know."

"Excuse me," Nancy and Quentin jumped, turning around to see Marcus' mother standing in the doorway. "I hate to kick you out, but I do have company, so if you could hurry this up, please?" Nancy stood, and grabbed Quentin's hand to help him up. "Yeah, we were just finishing," Nancy said. The woman smiled, and walked away.

Quentin grabbed Nancy's bag, and shoved the only finished map in it. He handed it to her, and she sighed. She didn't know exactly what they were going to do with it, but she knew he had something in mind.

The two of them shook hands with the kind woman, and left. Quentin grabbed Nancy's hand, and walked her over to the passenger's side. Standing against the car, he said "Okay, will you promise me something?" Nancy tilted her head, "Yeah, why? What is it?" Like he did in front of Marcus' room, he looked around nervously to see if anyone was in earshot. "Promise me that if one of us falls asleep without the Hypnocil, we will try to look for the place circled on the map and figure out what it means." He said, pointing to her bag. She took a deep breath, and nodded. "Just in case we do dream, then at least we would've gotten something out of it, rather than just being scared to death."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," she agreed. Nancy took her keys out of her bag and turned to walk over to the driver's side, but Quentin stopped her. "One more thing." "What?" He smiled, and took the keys out of her hand. "I'm driving," he said, opening the passenger's side for her. She rolled her eyes and got in.

After about an hour in the car, Nancy remembered something. "Shit!" Quentin looked over at her, "What is it?" She ran a hand through her dark hair, and said, "I forgot the journal. It could've told us something about what it meant!" Quentin sighed, "Well, too late now. We'll just have to figure it out on our own."

"Right. On our own."


	7. Anything but Logical

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I know that this is wayyy over due & you're probably all mad at me, but school is the worst ever. Then I have band practice, and then I have to teach my friends little brother guitar. **

**But this here is nice & long, and you better like it. (: The ending your probably gonna be like "I HATE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Let me tell you: I'm not just doing it to do it. I did it for a REASON. that reason will become apparent VERY SOON.**

**But I'll be busy a lot now, but I promise I'll try to update as much as I can! I get a free day tomorrow, but I have to spend that doing my art projects. STUPID!**

* * *

Leaning back on the seat, Nancy closed her eyes. She quickly opened them again, and looked to her left. Quentin was still there, and she wasn't asleep. He noticed her staring, and turned his head to meet her gaze. "You okay?"

She didn't answer. She just turned her head, and stared absentmindedly out the window. She wasn't really sure if she was okay. There was a man trying to kill them in her dreams. Yeah, everything was _outstanding_. Though, she quickly decided that she should be grateful that she wasn't dead _yet._

Quentin decided to leave her be, and just focused on the road.

Nancy brought her knees up to her chest and shut her eyes again. It was a long car ride, and they were both pretty tired.

It wasn't long before she opened them again, and found herself in her bed, in her room. She must've fallen asleep in the car, and Quentin must've carried her upstairs. There was certainly a _logical_ answer.

It's a shame that the story of her life is anything but.

She heard two voices from downstairs, one male and one female. There was a loud noise in the background as if somebody was scratching on the walls.

"_What's going on? Who are you?"_

"_You don't remember me? Maybe this will refresh your memory…"_

She got out of bed and laid herself flat on the floor. She decided against going downstairs to see what was going on, but she did press her ear to the ground. The voices got clearer, and she knew them. She knew she did! But she just couldn't make out who it was exactly.

There was silence, but it didn't last for long. She heard loud footsteps, boots maybe? Next came a slash cutting through the air, and an ear piercing scream. She instantly knew what was going on.

"_Please, stop!"_

"_Oh, but you didn't stop did you? No! You did this to me! It's your turn now, bitch."_

"_No, no! Please, NO!"_

The woman screamed in protest, and the man's footsteps continued. As the man must've been getting closer to her, her screams crescendoed. A sickening _crack_ echoed through the house, and immediately the screams came to an end. Nancy covered her mouth, trying not to scream _herself. _She wasn't sure who the victim was, but she knew they didn't deserve it.

The footsteps resumed, and this time they were on her stairs. She stood up, and ran to hide herself in her bathroom. She quietly shut the door, and leaned her weight on it. She heard the door slowly open. Then the footsteps were back. Closer and closer she could hear them walking to the bathroom in which she was hiding, but they soon stopped. She stood there, holding her breath, but whoever was there must have left. She turned around to face the door, and inched her hand towards the knob. Next thing she knew, a clawed hand had broken through the wood of the door, and was reaching for her face.

"Nance, you're home," she heard a voice say. It was Quentin. She opened her eyes, and looked around. She was still in the car, in front of her house. She ran a hand through her hair, gave Quentin a fake smile, and undid her seatbelt. "I'll take you up to your room, and then I'll just walk home. Okay?" She nodded since her mom probably wasn't back yet, and they both got out.

He tossed her the keys, and she caught them with shaky hands. He put an arm around her and walked her up to the door. Just as she was about to step inside, he grabbed her arm. "Nancy, everything's going to be okay," he reassured her, "I promise." The corner of her lips twitched, and she hugged him. He kissed the top of her head, and she pulled away, nodding.

She turned towards the door, and opened the door. It was unlocked, which was kind of odd, but she didn't think much of it. Maybe her mom _was _home. Nancy stepped inside, a small smile on her face. It faded instantly when she saw who had been the victim.

She screamed and covered her mouth. Her knees gave out, and she fell to the floor. In front of her was the mangled body of the woman, with her neck broken and scratches down her face.

It was her mother.

Nancy sobbed. It was about all she could really do. Quentin bent down and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her up. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but he was stronger. He dragged her out of the house, to the driveway and lifted her up on the hood of the car.

She brought her knees up to her chest, and rested her head on them. It was all happening very fast, and her mind hadn't completely processed it all. All she knew was her mother was dead, and _he_ had been the one to kill her. The Hypnocil had been keeping Nancy and Quentin safe from him, so he went after the next best thing.

Nancy just sat there, thinking about Gwen and ignoring everything around her. While her father wanted nothing to do with her, Gwen raised Nancy as best as single mother could. Yes, Nancy was all grown up and could take care of herself, but that didn't mean she wanted to. She needed her mother. Especially now that they were fighting off a child molester in their dreams. But she didn't have her anymore.

"Nancy? Nancy!" Quentin shook her out of her trance. She looked up at him, his eyes wet and red. He got up on the hood of the car with her, and wrapped his arms around her. "I called the police… They'll be here in a moment… Shhh, Nance, shh…" He said with his voice cracking.

Not much time had passed before cop cars started to show up. Quentin hopped off the car, and pulled Nancy along with him. She wiped her eyes, and followed Quentin.

They took her body out, and people walked out of their houses, trying to find out what had happened. One of them handed Quentin a blanket, and he wrapped it around Nancy's shoulders. He stood behind her with his arms around her waist, whispering comforting words as tears fell from her eyes.

"Nancy!" They both turned around to see Nurse Kate walking towards them. "Nancy, Quentin! What happened?" She asked, jogging the last few steps. Nancy looked down, "He got her…"

Nurse Kate gave her a look of sympathy, and while neither Nancy or Quentin saw it, also a look of slight disbelief. Nurse Kate grabbed Nancy's hand, and pulled her close. "Nancy, I need you to come with me," Nancy gave a confused look, "What? Where?" Quentin stepped closer to the two of them. "Honey, I want you to come with me somewhere where they're going to help you through this."

"Where?" Nurse Kate's eyes flashed from Nancy, to Quentin, to Nancy again. "Westin Hills." Immediately Nancy held up her hands, and backed up into Quentin's chest. "No, no! Absolutely not, no! Look, I'm not crazy!" Nurse Kate pressed the subject some more, "I know! It's just that I don't want you to do this by yourself," Quentin pulled Nancy back a little more, "and it's what's best after everything that's happened."

Nancy shook her head no, but after several moments, Quentin voiced his opinion on the matter. "Nancy, I think you should go. I want what's best for you." She broke out of his grasp and looked at him like he had betrayed her, and Nurse Kate pulled her along to the car.

"Nancy, you'll be fine. I promise!"

She scowled at the woman, and Quentin followed the two of them. Right _now_ all Nancy knew was that Westin Hills would only drive her _to_ insanity, Nurse Kate didn't believe her, and she was most certainly _not crazy_.

* * *

**A/N: 1) Dear Mom, If you ever read this, I am so sorry that I'm swearing & I know you want to murder me for being the worst child you've ever had. I DON'T *SAY* SWEAR WORDS! I'M A GOOD KID! PLEASE DON'T DISOWN ME!  
**** 2) If you see any mistakes in here, it's because the document manager hates me right now. :/  
and 3) PPLLLEEEAASSSEEEE REVIEW!**


	8. Ashes to Ashes

**A/N: It's late & it's short & you all want to kill me.**

**But it's a snow day & I would be super mad at myself if I didn't put SOMETHING up. And I know what you're thinking: "Umm. If you have a free day then why the heck is it so short, you lazy slacker?"  
Here's why: Because I woke up at 3:00AM with a stuffy & runny nose, a pounding head, a burning and scratchy throat, and I can barely read due to my eyes watering. I did not get back to bed till 5:30 AM after I got word of the snow day. When I woke up again at 10:00 AM, I was STILL SIIICKKK. So that's why its short, because once I get this up, I'm going back to bed. Why is it that EVERY BREAK I GET I'M SICK?**

**And another thing: I promise you I won't become one of those authors that's like "THIS MANY REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!" but could somebody review? Because I feel like you're all over this story & if that's the case then I'm out, broski. Just ONNEEE. PLLEEASEE.**

* * *

It had been a week.

A whole entire week since Nancy was put into Westin Hills. On her first day there, she knew she was not crazy. It had only been 7 days and now she was certain she would go mad. Yes, she could leave anytime she wanted to because she didn't do anything criminal, and she wasn't sure what it was, but something was keeping her there. She received visits from Quentin a lot, and she met a few people.

It had also been a week since her mother's death.

Nancy was now sitting next to Quentin, giving herself a headache trying to hold back tears, at Gwen's funeral. She felt him looking at her, but she kept her head down. He soon looked away.

Westin Hills wasn't _entirely_what she thought it would be. She did meet a few people who weren't totally crazy, but then again she did meet a few who were. Nancy was interested in two people in particular, Allison Shaw and Jacob Leto. They didn't seem criminal, not at all, and they always looked tired. Like they were trying to run from something in their dreams…

Nancy shook her head. She was just being paranoid. It wasn't possible. Krueger was only after Quentin and her.

"Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in sure and certain hope of the Resurrection into eternal life."

Nancy looked up a little to see Quentin's hand reaching for hers. She took it and he helped her up. They started walking to his car when she heard her name being called.

"Nancy!" She turned around. Nobody. Quentin tugged at her hand and she continued walking.

"NANCY!" She heard, even louder this time. She turned around again, but instead of seeing nothing, right in front of her was a gravestone. The name on top read _"Sister Mary Helena." _

Nancy's thoughts ran wild. Marcus Yeon had written something about a Sister Mary Helena, and now she was seeing her grave? What was going-

"Nancy?" Quentin asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked at him, then back at where the gravestone was. It was gone. "What were you staring at?" He asked. She shook her head, "Nothing. Just… nothing."

She was thankful Quentin didn't press the subject any further. The couple silently got into his car. Nancy buckled her seat belt and looked out the window, and whatever she saw before wasn't there anymore. She hadn't been up long enough to have micro naps, and she had taken her Hypnocil.

The car began moving, tearing Nancy's focus from the spot. She leaned back in her seat and ran her fingers through her dark hair. She wasn't looking forward to being returned to her prison.

As soon as her thoughts shifted to Westin Hills, they shifted again, thinking about those two people. Allison was Nancy's roommate. She was a very pretty tall, blonde girl. She looked a lot like Kris, honestly. _"Maybe that's why he's after her," _Nancy thought, mentally kicking herself afterwards. No! Freddy was not after them! It couldn't be!

Jacob on the other hand didn't remind Nancy of anybody, he just… acted strange. Sure, to anybody else he was a normal teenage boy (besides the fact that he was in Westin Hills). He was skinny, tall, and into tight pants and band shirts. But to Nancy he was somebody else. He and Allison weren't close. They were just two random people in the same place.

Two random people who knew _something._

Nancy decided not to continue thinking about it. She looked over at Quentin, who's eyes were fixed on the road, then back out the windshield. "How you holding up?" He asked her, his voice quiet. She looked down at her hands which were folded neatly in her lap. "Fine. Just fine." "Yeah?" "Yeah."

He pulled into the parking lot of the institution and she undid her seat belt. She closed and rubbed at her eyes before opening the door. When she opened them again, there was Kate, waiting for her. Nancy bit her lip, "I'll see you soon, I hope." Quentin nodded and kissed her goodbye. She hopped out the car and greeted Nurse Kate.

Putting a comforting arm around the younger girl's shoulders, Kate walked Nancy into the building and to her room. She stepped in to find Allison on her bed, reading. "Hey, Nancy. How are you feeling?"

Her fingers found her hair again and she answered like she always did. "I'm fine." She was sure Allison knew better than to believe her, but she didn't say anything else. Nancy grabbed some comfortable clothes and walked to the bathroom.

She changed out of her black dress and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked tired and upset, but her focus wasn't on herself for that long for she spotted somebody else in the room with her. It was a little girl.

She has four scratches on her chest.

* * *

**Quick note: "Fine. Just fine." "Yeah?" "Yeah."  
Have you ever noticed that when Quentin asks Nancy (in the film) how shes doing, after she says she okay, he goes "yeah?" and she'll answer, "yeah." BOTH TIMES! When they're at school & then after he breaks her out of the hospital. Just thought I should put it in cuz I think it's cute (;**


	9. Another Clue

**A/N: I'm in a hotel bed in Nashville, Tennessee and I am very distracted by these confining bed spreads, and my best friend is hogging the bed, and my sisters best friend is breathing so heavy I can't stand it.**

**Brightside: It's my birthday on the 27th. YYYAYYY! You know what I want ? REVIEWS! (And a 12 string guitar...)  
And I'm in NASHVILLE. This is pretty much my hometown. (:  
But some of you have been like: "Kay plot, please? Youre just writing a bunch of crap." So this part has a very important part of the plot, I promise. And obviously it's small because I'm really tired and busy from this trip & I don't wanna work on my birthday (; But, really, I want reviews!**

* * *

Nancy rubbed at her eyes. _"How the hell could a little girl get in here?" _When she reopened them the little girl was still there. Her blonde hair was in pig tails, and her white dress was torn. Nancy tilted her head. It couldn't be…? Was it _herself?_

She shook her head and leaned down towards the little girl. Before Nancy could ask her anything, she ran away out of the bathroom. Nancy followed but the little girl was gone. The door leading to the hallway was still shut, and she never heard it open.

"You okay, Nancy?" Allison asked from her spot on the bed. "Did you see a little girl?" Nancy asked, stealing one last glance at the closed door before looking at Allison. "No, why?" Nancy bit her lip, and then shrugged it off. "Nothing… guess I'm just really tired."

Nancy grabbed her stuff from the bathroom, and threw it onto her suitcases that she never completely unpacked. She refused to believe she would be staying there long enough to _have_ to unpack. She sat on her bed and leaned her back against the wall with her knees up to her chest.

"Allison… Why are you here?"

The blonde girl didn't look up, she didn't set her book down, she just plainly said, "Just these dreams," like it wasn't anything. Nancy's eyes went wide, but before jumping to conclusions she encouraged her. "About…?"

"About nothing that was real. I just thought they were but that's kind of why I'm here."

Nancy shut up after that. She sprawled out her legs and laid on her side, not even bothering to cover herself up. She was halfway asleep when she heard a child giggle. She instantly sat up, and it didn't go unnoticed by Allison.

"Nancy, are you _sure _you're okay?"

Nancy didn't answer, she just held up a hand at Allison and got up from her bed. She walked to the door and opened it. Very predictably, nobody was there. She checked around the hallway. Allison rolled her eyes and got up from her side of the room. She walked over to Nancy. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm going to go find Kate and talk to her, okay? I just don't feel the best right now."

Allison nodded and patted her shoulder, "Yeah, you do that."

Nancy shut the door behind her, leaving Allison to go back to reading. She put a hand on the wall, dragging it along as she walked. When she realized what she was doing she could imagine his glove on her hand, pipes replacing the walls and she could just hear the screeching emitting from the action. She pulled her hand away, a shiver running down her spine.

She rubbed at her eyes again, something she'd been doing a lot lately. A feeling suddenly washed over her. A feeling of being watched, stared out, a very uncomfortable feeling. She turned around to see if anyone was following her, and the moment she looked away she heard the child's giggle again. She quickly whipped right back around, and in front of her wasn't a little girl, but another hallway. A hallway that hadn't been there before. The florescent lights flickered; the paint was peeling off the walls, but it wasn't that that got Nancy's attention. No, it was the large doors at the end of the hallway, boarded up with yellow caution tape, wood and nails.

She found herself looking around again, but the surroundings she last looked at were gone. Just a white, abandoned, broken down hallway was all she could see. Nancy turned back once again, trying to decide what to do. She walked closer to the doors, noticing they were just as old as the hallway. She reached out her hand to grab the handle when the familiar dark chuckle rang in her ears.

Nancy quickly turned around, a scream escaping from her lips.

The hallway with her dorm room was back. She leaned against the wall behind her, sliding down it. She balanced her elbows on knees and supported her head on her hands, but kept her eyes on the floor. She heard a door open, then quick footsteps. "Nancy! Are you okay?" When she heard her name she looked up.

Nancy, whose eyes were now wet, looked up. Allison sat next to her on the wall, hugging her. "Jeeze, Nancy, what happened?" Nancy shrugged her off, standing up, and walking over to the staircase.

"Where the heck are you going?" Allison called after her.

"To call Quentin, don't worry. I just want to talk to him, okay?"

She heard Allison sigh, and shut the door loudly when she returned to their room.

Nancy walked to the staircase, stopping to think of a plan.

She was going to find this wing. She _would _find out what the hell was going on.


	10. I Bet Nancy's Pants Are On Fire

**A/N: Today is February 27th and it is my birthday!**

**Except it's sucked so far. I asked my mom if my door could be moved back to where it originally was (because I live in the basement, there used to be a bathroom in my room but when my sister lived here my dad moved it back so everyone could use it. But now im the only one, and there are holes in my wall from where it should be connected) and I got yelled at about how I'm never content. Cool.**

**BBUuuut nobody I know reads this story so I'mma pretend like this day was PPERFECCT.**

**Obviously I am reverting back to my "not being around the plot" ness but cmon its my birthday. Gimme a break(; There'll be a plot filled chapter next time when my life gets back to normal.**

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Quentin…"

"Nancy! What's going on? Is something wrong?"

Nancy twirled the phone cord around her fingers, chewing on her lip. She wasn't sure what to tell Quentin, after all the Hypnocil was supposed to stop her from hallucinating. There was just something about the ward that gave her the feeling it wasn't just random. There was more to it, she knew. There was a reason it was boarded up, why she hadn't seen it around in the time she'd been there, a reason her younger self somewhat led her to it. She just needed to figure out what that reason is. For all she knew it was-

"Nancy? You still there?"

At the sound of his voice she snapped out of the trance she was unaware she was in. "Oh, yeah, sorry. Just thinking. Everything's fine…sort of..."

Not a complete lie, but Quentin saw right through it. She could hear the worry in his voice when he asked her, "Did you see… _him?"_

She shook her head, and then remembered that she was on the phone with him; he couldn't see her. Her lip almost twitched at her, as some would call it, blonde moment. "No, not really. But I did see… something."

"That something would be…?"

She very quickly tried to decide if she _should_ tell him. It was one thing to be put in Westin Hills in need of support. It was another thing to begin seeing things in a place where they're supposed to fix that. But Quentin was her… her _boyfriend. _The one she went to hell and back with.

"I was in my dorm bathroom, and I saw myself, I think..."

"Nancy, that's a mirror."

Despite the fact that he was her boyfriend, she felt like kicking him for trying to make a joke at a moment like this.

"Very funny. I meant myself but five years old."

"…Oh."

"And then when she ran out of the bathroom, I opened the door and Allison was the only one there. Then I checked the hallway, and there was nothing! But after I told her I was going to see Nurse Kate, and she went back to our room, I saw this hallway, and these boarded up doors. And part of me just knows they have _something _to do with _him."_

"Nancy, are you even sure they're a part of the hospital? I mean, c'mon, we've dreamed some pretty fucked up shit."

She sighed. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was just a meaningless dream…or hallucination…whatever it was.

"Yeah, yeah good point. I'll just head back to my dorm now, then. Allison's probably worried sick."

He took a deep breath. She could imagine him pacing around his room, running his fingers through his curly hair, looking down at his feet in thought. "Would it make you feel better if I came down there tomorrow?"

She found herself nodding again, and rolled her eyes at herself when she realized again what she was doing. She didn't like not being able to see him, right in front of her, like she used to. "Yeah, I would."

"Okay, I'll be there. Take your Hypnocil and get some sleep. I love you."

Despite how tired, confused, and worried she felt she gave a full smile, teeth and all. "I love you too."

She hung the phone up, and sat there on the bench. She doubted she was even supposed to be in the office this late, but Nancy had never been too much of a "goody-two-shoes."

When she finally willed herself to stand up and turn around for the door, she met the eyes of a very worried nurse.

Nancy jumped, letting out a small shriek. When she realized it was just Nurse Kate, she brought her hands to her chest and tried to catch her breath.

Nurse Kate walked over to her, her arms wrapping around the younger girl. "Nance, Allison told me you weren't feeling okay. What happened?" Nancy pulled away, and shook her head. "Just a bit homesick, you know?"

"_$20 says my pants are on fire…" _She thought to herself.

It seemed like Nurse Kate believed her though, because she nodded, then began leading back to her dorm. "Who'd you call?" She asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen upon them. Nancy tried not to seem obvious; she had never been the best liar. The fact that Freddy was haunting her because she told their _"little secret"_ was proof.

"Just Quentin. I wanted to hear his voice, helped me feel a bit better."

Nurse Kate just nodded some more, and walked her up to her room. "Okay, Sweetie. Hope you feel better by tomorrow morning. Have a good night."

Nancy just stared at her retreating form, then without thinking, called out to her, "Hey wait! Nurse Kate?"

The nurse whipped around, curious to see what the young woman wanted. "Yes, Nancy?"

"Does this place have an abandoned, boarded up wing anywhere?"

* * *

**A/N: You know what would make my birthday less sucky? REVIEWS! **


	11. Liar, Liar

**A/N: So my door was moved (out of sympathy for yelling at me, I suppose) and now there is a bathroom in my room and I feel all Nancy Holbrook-ey. But hopefully I won't wake up in my bath and then walk into my room to find it snowing. So this chapter has a bit more plot (Only like... one line at the end hahaha) but next time i promise it'll be a plot convention!**

* * *

It was dark.

She could barely see her own hands. She had no idea where she was or what she was doing there. All she knew is she was not alone. She walked slowly, trying to avoid tripping over anything. She'd come back from the grave and kill herself if she died from _tripping_ while being haunted by a child molester from her past.

It began to brighten up only a little, she could now see her surroundings, but everything had a dark bluish tint. It must've been in the middle of the night. There was a staircase in front of her and broken pictures hanging crookedly on the wall. She walked past it and into the living room. There were trophies and medals on the mantelpiece but she was too far away, the name was illegible from where she was standing. She turned around and walked back to the staircase. She held tight to the railing and slowly stepped up. She was only about halfway up the staircase but she had seen about a dozen more broken frames, but a few were intact. Then it finally processed.

She was in Quentin's house. The trophies on the mantelpiece were his, the broken photos of him and his family. She held her breath and panicked. Why was she here? Was she dreaming? Was Quentin okay?

The thousands of questions that were racing through her mind were interrupted by a low scream of a man in pain. It caught her off guard and hadn't her grip on the railing been so tight she probably would've fallen backwards down the staircase.

She wanted to help. She really did, but her legs were frozen; they refused to move. The voice was one she recognized but it was not Quentin's. No, it was the voice of his father's, Alan Smith. Just like that, _more _questions began flooding her mind, and she was reminded of the last time she'd dreamt of somebody being killed in her dream.

It resulted in her staying at a mental institution and her mother's funeral.

When the blood returned to her legs they ran the wrong way, it seemed that Nancy was no longer in control. She made it up to the front door, the screams and pleas getting louder, with every intention of opening it up and running out. The door was locked from the outside though. She turned around, leaned her back against it, and when she heard the familiar cackle of her worst nightmare her legs gave out. She slid down to the floor, burying her face in her knees and squeezing her eyes shut.

"_I think it's time for you to wake up, Little Nancy. Wake up…"_

"Nancy, wake up!"

Startled, she shot right up with a gasp. She was covered in sweat and the sheets around her were a mess, but she noted she was where she was supposed to be, in her bed, in her dorm, at Westin Hills. It was bright; morning had finally come. She turned her head to find that Quentin had been the one to wake her up. His eyes were red, and by now he knew he'd woken her up from a nightmare, only worsening his worries.

Nancy brushed away the pieces of hair sticking to her face and sat up straight, crossing her legs. Quentin sat down and looked at his hands. Nancy tilted her head and grabbed both of them, drawing his attention to her. He waited a few seconds before saying, "My dad's in the hospital."

Nancy was shocked not because Quentin's father was in the hospital, but because his father was still _alive. _Nancy looked over Quentin to see Allison wasn't in the room and then her eyes shifted to the bottle of pills on the table beside her bed. They hadn't been touched. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting, she could've been killed! But if he asked, she would tell Quentin she was taking them like she should've been.

Nancy reached out her hand to push the hair out of his eyes, and he watched her carefully.

"Why is he doing this? Just because he can't have us he goes for our parents?"

Nancy simply shrugged, "They also killed him."

Quentin pinched the bridge of his nose, and kept his focus on the floor. Nancy suddenly remembered the events of the night before. "Quentin… Nurse Kate told me that the ward was meaningless and this place doesn't have anything like that, but I know she's lying."

"Nancy, you don't _know_-"

"Yes, I do! Please just say you believe me."

He put his hands up in defeat and nodded his head, "Okay, I believe you."

Nancy ran her fingers through her hair that was greasy and sweat drenched. She probably looked like a complete mess. Nevertheless she continued with the topic. "I want to go find it."

Quentin nodded again. "Okay. If it means that much to you then I'll go with. What did it look like again?"

She explained in complete detail every inch of the hallway and the boarded up doors. Quentin shook his head and told her he'd never seen a place like that, not even in his dreams, so he wasn't sure what it really did mean.

"I've seen it before. If you're going to look for it, I'm coming with you."

They both looked up to see that none other than Jacob had been eavesdropping on them.


	12. Does My Hair Look Okay?

**A/N: I could seriously use a new life. That's all I'm saying.**

* * *

"What?" Nancy replied quickly. She stood up and walked over to him, "You have?"

All he did was nod. He wasn't looking at her, but at the floor. "I thought I was the only one," he said after a few moments, "Seeing things, that is. I mean, I'm in a mental institution, that's what people here do! But I just felt… different. Like what I saw had meaning. When I saw the doors I thought maybe somebody was trapped behind there or something along those lines, but when I found it there was nobody there. There are just empty cells, broken walls and this really weird plaque thing."

If it was even possible, Nancy's eyes grew wider. "You know where it is?" This time he looked up at her, and for the first time she saw Jacob not just as the boy in skinny jeans, but as a boy who was _afraid_ of something. It didn't take her long to decide she would find out just what that something was. He nodded, and gulped. His voice cracked when he verbally answered her, "Yeah… I can tell you there's not much there but maybe you know something I don't."

Nancy sat back down on her bed, and like always, her fingers went straight to her hair. Quentin, who'd been keeping quiet the whole time, cleared his throat and sat beside her. "…So what are we doing?"

"…Well we can't go find it while everybody's awake, someone would notice that we were gone. So let's think of a plan," Jacob said like an expert on the topic of sneaking out and breaking into abandoned places. He sat down at the desk near Nancy's bed, and began tapping on the table, his foot keeping the beat. He must have noticed Nancy and Quentin staring at him with their eyebrows raised because he stopped, and cleared his throat. "I'm a drummer. Or… I was. Back home I played in a band called Blacktop December with this other girl, she wrote, she sang, she played guitar and piano. But you guys really don't care…" He said slumping down in his chair, his hands resting on his lap.

It was Nancy's turn clear _her_ throat, and she said, "Well why don't we just meet up tonight after everybody falls asleep, Jake? Quentin, I think we have this covered."

Quentin looked at her with eyebrows raised. He bit his lip and replied, "Okay, fine. But call me after; I want to know what you found." Nancy and Jake both nodded.

-X-

After their conversation with Jake, Nancy and Quentin spent a few hours alone together. For a few moments they would forget exactly where they were, who they were fighting and all the people they'd lost. It never lasted as long as either of them would've liked, because one of them would say something that snapped their minds right back into reality.

A few hours after that, Nancy was pacing around in her dorm room, waiting for Jacob. She was careful to be quiet while doing so; she didn't want to wake up Allison. She nearly jumped when she heard a tap on the door, but quickly realized it was him and walked over to it. She slowly opened it up to reveal the redheaded boy buttoning up his cardigan. Nancy stepped outside of the room, easing the door shut behind her. She gave him a questioning look and he shrugged his shoulders and whispered, "...What? I like cardigans." Nancy just rolled her eyes and whispered back, "Okay, now show me where it is."

He lead her out of the hallway they were just in, through the office area and opened up a door she didn't remember being there and walked her through a skinny hallway she didn't know existed. It was dark and Nancy had no clue where it was leading her until she saw the paint beginning to age more and more with every step. It was peeling, the walls were so dirty you could no longer call them white, and she could make out the large doors at the end of the hallway with yellow tape across them.

They looked exactly like she saw them.

"How do we get in there?" Nancy asked. Jake shrugged, "Simple." He walked up to the doors and leaned all his weight against them. They loudly creaked open, making Nancy wince. Nancy imagined they were heavy because Jake looked like he was having a hard time getting them open all the way. He stood back up straight, and dramatically panted. "Nan…cy?" He asked, "Yeah?" She replied. Immediately his heavy breathing stopped, and he asked, "Does my hair look okay?" She rolled her eyes at him for the second time that night and made her way to the newly opened abandoned wing with a smile on her face.

This wing was the last place anybody wanted to be. Cells with no doors, bars on the really small windows rusting and some of them broken, it was disgustingly filthy, and the walls were barely intact. You could hardly see anything from the only light source they had, the windows. "It was for the criminally insane." Jacob called, walking up behind her. She turned around to face him and he handed her a flashlight, "I left this here last time… Just found it on the floor." She took it from his hand and flicked it on. The dim, yellow light didn't make the place look any better. The floor creaked beneath their feet and they could see faded graffiti all over the walls.

Nancy continued to walk through the wing, analyzing everything she saw until she heard Jacob behind her say, "Yep, there it is."

She turned to look at him. "There what is?" He pointed to the wall and when she turned her head to see something shining on it. She aimed the flashlight at it and walked closer. It was a plaque of some sort, like Jacob had mentioned earlier. She used her sleeve to wipe off the dust, but it was of no use. It had completely rusted and faded, but something did catch her eyes. The name was barely visible but Nancy could make out _"Sister Mary Helena"_

The flashlight fell out of her hand and turned off when it hit the ground.

Her hands found her face and she backed up into Jake's chest. "Who is that and why do I keep reading her name everywhere?" She asked. He shook his head, "I don't know too much. I guess they locked her in here on accident and the inmates like…raped her or something. It's really sick."

Nancy walked away, one hand on her forehead, one on her hips, thinking as hard as she could to find some connection between it all, but her thoughts were interrupted by the lights turning on. Both Jake and Nancy screamed and turned towards the entrance. There was Nurse Kate, and she didn't seem too happy.

"What the hell are you two doing?" She demanded.

Nancy and Jacob looked at each other. They were screwed.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so, if you read anywhere in previous chapters that Jake is blonde, forget them. See originally the character "Jacob" was based off my friend & bandmate Marcus, I just couldn't name him Marcus because there already was one. But I decided instead to base it off my only real friend (besides Marcus) Jacob who's name I used for Marcus but now he's himselfff! Now what you read in this story is exactly how Jake is. He loves Blink 182, skinny jeans, cardigans (a little too much...), and drumming. He's excellent at it too, might I add. Someday he'll be a big famous drummer, I swear.  
Oh, and he's obsessed with his fluffy read hair(: Annd don't worry, ladies, he's cute(:**

**Ohmygod he's probably reading this thinking I'm a creeper.**

**Oh whatevs he's my therapist, he knows exactly whats wrong with me.**

**BUT! Lastly, the band I said Jacob was in, Blacktop December, is the only detail of Marcus I kept. Jake is actually in a band called The Last Page, i believe? But I seriously wanted to reference MY band (Blacktop December) that I have with Marcus. But in this story it's with Jake. So whatever. I'm the girl who sings (horribly...) writes & plays guitar & pianoooo!**


	13. Getting Closer

**A/N: Kay so life has gotten better. But I've realized two things: One, I only write good chapters when most people are in school and two, ohmygod I'm sick a lot. (:  
Whatever, though, I make up my school work and my grades are fantastic so I don't worry.**

**PLOTPLOTPLOTPLOTPLOTTTTT! YOU ASKED FOR IT, YOU GOT IT! MMMmm this chapter is major plot-ness so i expect some reviews that praise me on my... Plot-usage-ness. (;**

**By the way, I love country music more than anything in life (which you would know if you read my profile, I actually suggest in you doing so, you'll figure out some stuff about meee) and Carrie Underwood is the most beautiful, most talented woman I've ever seen. (Rodney Atkins is my favorite _male _artist). But anyway, if you like it, check out "I Ain't In Checotah" by Carrie Underwood. It's old, but it's amazing and I can't stop singing it. (: I sang it for my biography class cuz I was Carrie in our wax museum and my teacher CRIED. Probably not from my voice (which...isn't good.) but from the amazingness of the sonnngg!****  
**

* * *

"Sneaking around a place like this, do you know what people will think of that? Especially breaking into wards that are closed off! You two are such good kids; please don't start a B&E streak! And why you would go looking for this place anyways is beyond me… What, Nancy?"

Nurse Kate had found them, and now Nancy and Jacob were sitting in the office being scolded like they were in elementary school again.

Nancy shook her head and kept her eyes on Nurse Kate's shoes. In a tone that was hardly audible, she asked, "Why did you lie?" Nurse Kate's arms folded and eyes squinted. In a normal mood she seemed like a harmless fly; a very sweet person. But seeing her angry now gave both Nancy and Jake shivers.

"Because it doesn't mean anything to you guys! You shouldn't care! There is _nothing _here that is causing your dreams-"

"Nightmares," Jake interrupted.

"-Alright, fine, _nightmares. _And I'm not sure where you kids got the idea to go searching for it, but I want to know who told you about it, and why they told you to break into it. Now."

Nancy and Jake shared a look that made Nurse Kate more suspicious than she already was. "I'm waiting." Jake turned away from Nancy's gaze and said, "Nobody showed us. We saw it in our dreams."

Nurse Kate rolled her eyes and began pacing. "This is getting ridiculous. I'll let it slide this one time but do anything like that again and I won't be able to throw you a life jacket!"

They didn't retaliate, they didn't back talk, Jake and Nancy just stayed seated and shut up. Nurse Kate stopped pacing long enough to dismiss them. They jumped up out of their seats and practically sprinted out of the office area. She called something after them but they ignored her.

"Phew! Dude, that was close."

Nancy nodded, "I'll say. It probably wouldn't look to good to have 'Kicked out of mental institution' all over my records…" Jake laughed, "Job interviews: 'Why'd they kick you out?' and you'd have to say it really creepy, like, 'No one kicked me out. I kicked them out.' Oh that would be funny." Nancy smiled and shook her head. Within only 5 minutes of knowing Jake she realized he was a joker. He took awkward situations and made them… funnier. Nancy thought once or twice it was because he was trying to cover up his fear by making people laugh.

They parted ways when they got to the dorm hallway. Jake went towards the guys hallway, Nancy kept on walking to the girls.

Nancy slowly opened her dorm's door, making sure Allison was still asleep. When she saw the blonde girl wrapped up in her comforter she slid into the room, grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom. She didn't bother turning on the light; she was in no mood to follow her younger self anywhere else that night. She changed and walked out, crashing on her bed.

She realized what was missing as soon as her head hit the pillow. Quentin! She was supposed to call him. "_Oh, well. He can wait until morning…" _Nancy took her pills and drifted off to sleep.

-X-

When Nancy opened her eyes again it was too dark to be morning. She sat up straight and looked around. She couldn't see much, but she noticed Allison wasn't in her bed. Nancy rubbed at her eyes, and climbed out of hers, looking around the small room to find her. The bathroom door was open, but no Allison. Nancy decided she would go out to the hallway and check the office area.

Nancy began directing her footsteps towards the door. Her hand was about to touch the knob when a bright light flashed behind her. Nancy screamed from the shock and nearly jumped two feet in the air, knocking down the whiteboard with plans written on it that once hung on the door. She was afraid to turn around, but after a couple seconds she managed the courage.

She kept her eyes shut tight as she moved her body towards the light. The light was overwhelming she noticed when she finally open them and she used her arm as a shield. When her eyes adjusted she slowly put her arm down and held her breath. There was a woman in the room with her. She was wearing the clothing of a nun. She was young looking, somewhere around Nancy's age. There was no denying her beauty.

Nancy took a few steps closer, something inside her told her this woman was of no harm. The woman smiled, her blue eyes piercing. _"Hello, Nancy."_

Questions began popping up in Nancy's head, some of them so quick she didn't remember what they were when she tried. The most obvious questions came spilling out of her mouth all at once, but not easily. She couldn't stop herself from stuttering. "Wh-who are you? How do you know m-my name? What's g-going on?" Her words came out as if she was afraid but the woman knew she wasn't. "Your friend Kris told you about me. I'm Amanda. You're certainly familiar with my other name, though."

Nancy opened her mouth with her head cocked to the left. She swiped some of her dark hair out of her eyes. All sorts of thoughts came tumbling through her head. Amanda. That was the name Kris had told her about. But why did she come to her dressed as a _nun? _And what did she mean by _other name_? Nancy stood there just staring at the woman blankly. Only a few seconds passed before the teenager grasped all of it. Images of Marcus Yeon's journal, the grave at her mother's funeral that wasn't there, the plaque all processed in her mind. It slipped out of her mouth before Nancy even realized she said it.

"_Sister Mary Helena."_

The young woman nodded, grabbing Nancy's hand. "Yes, that's me." Nancy nodded in her new understanding, "Kris said that you knew how to…stop him. But we've tried, sister, we have! He just keeps coming back!" The woman let go of Nancy's hand and gestured for her to sit down on her bed. Nancy did so, expecting her to sit also, but the woman continued to stand. "I know. I've watched you both. But there's still part of him on this earth, as well as in your dreams. He _remains_ alive because of what's still here. You haven't destroyed every part of him yet." Nancy squinted. What was she talking about?

"What do you mean, there's still part of him here? We burned him down!"

Amanda just kept nodding and said, "You'll understand soon enough exactly what I mean. I know what I'm talking about; I know precisely what you're dealing with." Nancy rubbed her neck and rested her hands on her knees. "Why is he going after Allison and Jake?"

If they weren't still talking about the same dream demon, the question might have seemed a bit off topic. Amanda reached over and touched Nancy's face gently. "He wants you to know that he'll take anybody he has to in order to get you. He wants you to see that if you avoid him, he'll just take everyone else. He wants you to feel like you have no other choice but to face him yourself. His mind is sick and twisted. Just remember, once you rid the world of what's _remaining_ of him, you'll rid your dreams of him also."

Nancy kept her eyes on Amanda. Her once young face began to age quickly before her eyes. Wrinkles appeared, lines around her mouth began to show more, and even her height decreased a little. In less than 15 seconds she must have aged around 40 years. Nancy noticed that her blue eyes stayed constant. Amanda, now a lot older, smiled at her. In a scratchier, more matured voice she said, "Remember what I said, and you and your friends will be safe." Nancy just nodded, and Amanda disappeared before her own blue eyes. As soon as she was gone, the white light faded. The light blue glow from the moon still showed through the windows faintly. She shut her eyes for a mere second, but when she opened them again the light was much brighter and she was wrapped up in her comforter again.

She looked at the clock on her table – 11:00 AM. She propped herself on her elbows and noticed that Allison has also returned and was still asleep. The whiteboard she'd knocked down when she saw the light was once again hanging on the door. She talked to Sister Mary Helena, or Amanda, in her dream. She had given Nancy some clues on how to kill Krueger.

Nancy couldn't wait to tell Quentin.


	14. Let's Keep it PG

**A/N: I'M BAAAAACKKKK! Ohmygod it's been so long. Well, like I said, I was busy working for Relay which was a month ago. But I did pretty well, I say, and I got a talent scouts card. WOOT(: CONGRATULATE ME! **

**Okay, yeah, it's pretty small but I'm working on the 40 songs this scout wants from me (UGH) but school's finally out & I should have some more free time. I'm going to Wyoming, Michigan (just incase you want to stalk me) next weekend with my NOES buddy, Kris A.K.A. Rachel, so depending on how much I hate being there (cuz I usually do) there might be another chapter. But Kris is coming so I might actually like it, we'll see !**

* * *

"She told me that he's still attacking us because there are parts of him that are still here."

"…_That's insane. How could that be? Our parents burned him!"_

"Maybe she meant if we keep thinking about him and talking about him, we keep him in our dreams."

"_Leave it to a psychologist's daughter to think that way."_

Nancy's felt a smile take over her features.

"_Okay, well, I have something to show you. I'll come visit later, alright?"_

"Yeah, okay. Bye."

Nancy put the phone back on the hook and began to walk back to her dorm. She had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

-X-

Nancy, Jake and Allison were all sitting in the canteen of the institution when Kate called to her. "Nancy! There's somebody here to see you!" All three of the teens turned to see the woman walking a teenage boy over to their table. Quentin waved and smiled shyly at them, and waited until Kate walked away to greet Nancy with a kiss.

"Hey, bro, let's keep it PG," Jake interrupted.

Nancy smiled and sat back down. Quentin raised his eyebrows and took the seat next to her, dropping his backpack next to him. He cleared his throat, "So, uh, did Nancy tell you about her dream?"

The blonde girl and the redheaded boy nodded in unison. "It sounded really creepy. Who is this woman, anyway? What really happened to her?" Allison asked. Quentin unzipped his bag, and pulled out an old, crumpled newspaper. "Here, I found this at the library." Both Jacob and Allison kept still, so Nancy reached over for the paper.

"She was supposed to be caring for the inmates here, it says. Around Christmas, the guards were in a rush to get home, and they accidently locked her in with the inmates that were in the closed off wing. They raped her and beat her."

Allison scrunched her nose, "Wow." Quentin nodded, "Yeah. I wondered about what happened after so I looked it up. Turns out, nine months later she had a son, who she named Frederick Charles. Then the state took him and he was adopted by this abusive man, he was an alcoholic I guess. Later she hung herself in that closed off wing."

Jake and Nancy shuddered. "Sick, we were _in_ that wing," Jake then stuck his tongue out in disgust. Nancy pushed her hair out of her face and folded her hands in her lap neatly. "So, what do we do now?" She asked. Her eyes scanned the three people sitting by her, but none of them showed any sign of having an idea.

"Wait, I know what to do!"

Nancy, Jake and Allison all turned to look at the curly haired boy eagerly. He started back at them, opening and closing his mouth twice. He shook his head and uttered a quiet, "Never mind," before running his fingers through his hair, and offering Nancy a weak smile. She smiled back despite her confusion. Allison and Jake both sighed and slouched in their seats.

"What if we just told him we'd tell his mother and he'd get eternally grounded or something?" Jake asked. It was surprising how he could always keep a straight face. Nancy, on the other hand, smiled. Allison snorted and Quentin squinted his eyes, "I don't think that will work."

Jacob cleared his throat awkwardly, "Yeah…right."

Quentin stood up and looked down at Nancy, "Can I talk to you, _alone_ for a second?" Nancy looked at Allison and Jake, but nodded. He seized her wrist and she walked away from the table with him. He turned to face her, and got close. He kept his voice low when he said, "Alright, I talked to my parents and we all agreed you need a break." Nancy looked confused. He continued on, "You're going to stay at my house for a week, just to get out of this place." The explanation didn't help Nancy's expression, but worsened it. "Is that even aloud?"

"You're not a criminal and you're not any harm to others. Even my dad realized you couldn't have hurt me. That's why he's letting you stay with us."

Nancy looked down, then back into his eyes. "Alright, fine."

Quentin tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and Nancy noted how much she preferred his soft, gentle touch, to Freddy's rough, sharp knives. "Be packed and ready, I'll be here on Friday to pick you up." Nancy smiled. The thought of leaving felt inviting until she remembered who she'd be leaving behind, if only just for a week. She decided to worry about that when she absolutely had to, and hugged the boy who's been there for her since the beginning.

In three days, she needed to come up with a plan. She couldn't leave her friends here with nothing.

* * *

**A/N: First: REVIEW!  
Second: Who's going to see the movie "Monte Carlo" just because Katie Cassidy (the actress who played Kris in NOES2010) is in it? ME & KRIS(Rachel) ARE! **


	15. Nancy Never Remembers Her Hypnocil

**A/N: Monte Carlo. Tonight. Rachel. Wyoming. Tomorrow. With Rachel. :)  
Two things, first: If i said Jake's eyes were blue, they're green. I just figured that out, I always thought they were blue :)  
Second: I don't think I ever gave Kate a last name, did I ? Well if I did leave me a review & let me know what it was...if I didn't then her last name is Sommers.**

* * *

"I hate you. No, that's too easy. I still like you but I secretly hate you and it kills you to know that I'm lying to you about my feelings towards you."

Nancy snorted at Allison's comment. She was doing some last minute packing for her week at the Smith's. Quentin would be picking her up any minute now.

"Allison, it's only a week. Calm down. You have plenty of Hypnocil and if you really need me I gave you Quentin's cell phone number. Give it to Jacob, too."

Allison pretended to glare at the brunette. Three days had come and gone quickly, and while Nancy was still uneasy about leaving, she did look forward to the time with Quentin. It had been awhile since she had gotten any actual alone time with him, and though they still needed to discuss what to do about _him_, she was sure they would snag a couple minutes to themselves with nobody else on their minds.

Nancy packed up the last of her clothes for the week and zipped up the bag. She set it down on the floor and walked to over to Allison's bed to sit next to her. Allison pushed her straight, blonde hair out of her eyes and pulled her knees up to her chest, sighing.

"No, seriously, what if something really does go wrong here? What if something goes wrong there and we don't know about it! Nancy, you can't make us do this by ourselves, we don't know anything about this creeper!"

Nancy looked down at her hands. She didn't know what would happen if something did go wrong, she just prayed nothing would. She put a comforting arm around Allison and said, "Everything will be fine, I'll be back before you know it and if we all stay on our Hypnocil, he can't touch us. Okay?"

Allison nodded and hugged her. When they pulled apart they noticed it wasn't Kate at the doorway, but Christopher, one of the doctors working there. He stood there, awkwardly, not wanting to ruin the moment. Nancy walked up to him, asking if there was anything she could help him with.

He looked her over and asked, "Are you Miss Holbrook?" Nancy nodded. The man cleared his throat, "Okay, uh, well, a Mr. Quentin Smith is here for you, says he's checking you out for the week." Nancy nodded, and picked up her bag from the floor. She waved goodbye to Allison and Dr. Chris walked her to the office. She couldn't help but wonder where Kate was, she usually worked on Fridays.

She spotted Quentin when they walked further; he was standing at the office desk signing some things. It took her a moment to remember that, unlike her still 17 year old self, Quentin was 18 now, and was legally allowed to check her out. She rolled her eyes. _Lucky boy._

She walked up next to him and he smiled at her, handing the clipboard he had back to the service desk woman. She scanned it over and told him he was free to go with her. Quentin grabbed her hand, said, "Alright, we're out of here," and began leading her out.

The parking lot was pretty vacant, and Quentin's Jeep was easy to spot. He unlocked it and she put her stuff in the back seat and climbed in. She looked back at the building. It looked creepier from the outside, that was for sure. She could almost feel the guards staring at her, like letting her go was the worst thing they could have ever done. Nancy knew that's just how they were supposed to look, but she couldn't help but take it personally.

Her surroundings began to move and change and she relaxed in the seat.

Once again her surroundings began to change but it was nothing like any roads in Springwood. The car had stopped and she looked to find that Quentin was no longer with her. Nancy's eyes grew wide and she cursed herself for falling asleep, and cursed herself more for forgetting to take her Hypnocil before she left. She stepped out to find herself on a dirt road; an abandoned factory was the only thing around. "Of course," Nancy breathed to herself.

She approached the factory to find to doors had been bolted shut. Nancy found this strange; usually Freddy would want to lure her in there. She began to search around the factory, but her eyes found nothing. She walked to the other side, but instead of finding nothing her eyes caught something shining in the sunlight. She began to jog towards it and realized it was a car. She slowed down when she noted it wasn't just any car, it was Nurse Kate's car, and her windows were covered in blood.

Nancy picked up her pace again, running at full speed towards it. Typically, the doors were jammed. Nancy put one of her legs on the car and her hands on the handle of the door and pulled with every bit of strength she could muster. She did it again, and again, and again until finally they swung open.

What was inside was no pretty sight, and Nancy tried with everything she had not to vomit. There, sitting in her car, was Kate's body. She was mutilated, her eyes had been clawed out, her neck had been slashed open and Nancy didn't really want to find out where her ears were. Suddenly she felt a pain in her hand. She looked to see that she had cut herself trying to open the door. She wiped the blood on her jeans and ignored it.

Nancy noticed through the inside of the car there was something written on the windshield in blood. She made attempts, but she couldn't read it backwards. She began to walk toward the front of the car to find out, she squinted her eyes and tried to make out-

"Hey, Nance, wake up."

She opened her eyes to find she was back in Quentin's car, and he had been the one to wake her up. She rubbed at her eyes and looked at him. He was still driving. "What?" She asked him, her voice cracking. Quentin grabbed her wrist and held up her hand. It was shaking. He quickly looked back and forth between her and the road when he said, "Doesn't look like it was that good of a dream."

She tugged back at her wrist, "I'm okay," she said nodding. She noticed there was no blood stain on her jeans and no cut on her hand. She decided not to bother with it at the moment. Instead she smiled and gave out a small laugh, causing Quentin to smirk.

"What's so funny?"

She put her arms out in front of her to stretch and said, "Nothing, just thinking about all the girls you could've been with while I was gone. I wonder what you do when I'm not around…" Though she meant it as a joke, Quentin replied in all seriousness, "I know how that feels."

Nancy furrowed her brow. "What does that mean?" He sighed and pushed his sleeves up to his elbows. "Well, it's just with Jake always hanging around you I can't help but wonder; it's so obvious he likes you!"

Nancy blinked; she had no idea where any of this had come from.

"No he doesn't, but so what if he does?"

"It would just be the coolest thing if I lost you to a drummer who is way too uptight about his hair, right. Or you know what would be better? If some toasted pedophile got to you and I couldn't do a damn thing about it."

Quentin pulled into his driveway and turned off his car. They both sat there in awkward silence until Nancy spoke up. "That's not going to happen, Quentin." He bit his lip and kept staring out the windshield. A few moments passed by when he turned to her and nodded. She gave a weak smile and put a hand on his cheek, "I don't want to fight with you. Especially not now." He undid his seatbelt and hugged her. He pulled back and his lips found hers.

* * *

**A/N: Oh look, cute fluffy moment.  
I need less of those. They're getting old. :)  
So um, at this point, Nancy & Quentin are OUT of school, they are going to be seniors when school starts again (but that won't be in this story, I'm just saying) Nancy is 17 and Quentin is 18 because A) i needed him to check her out & B) because we all know that one kid in our grade who is one year older than everyone because he has that really awkward after-the-cut off birthday so he had to wait another year to go to school. I know a lot of people like that.**


	16. Radio Alarm Clocks and Channel 4 News

**A/N: It's 1AM in Wyoming, MI; Me & Rachel just got back from seeing Super 8 & I just devoured a salami sandwich. Inspiration? I think so too.  
And I'm sitting in the basement while everybody is upstairs getting drunk and my cousin just threw a piece of paper at me that says "Come upstairs! Please!"**

* * *

Nancy sat with Quentin and his parents at their dining table. She had only stayed one night at that point, but she did feel a lot better. It was nice to get away from the group therapy and the exercises that forced her to keep her thoughts on _him._ They talked about career plans for both Nancy and Quentin, they talked about Quentin's swim competitions and they even asked about Nancy's art.

Quentin pushed his plate away from him, "Wow, thanks mom. That was really good."

Alan followed his teenage son's lead, also thanking his wife. She smiled and picked up everybody's plates, carrying them back into the kitchen. Nancy stood up, muttering a quiet "Excuse me," and followed her.

She stepped into the kitchen to find Mrs. Smith doing the dishes and offered to lend a hand. The older woman smiled and said, "That would be great, I'd appreciate it, really." Nancy stepped up to the sink next to Quentin's mother. She began to help rinse dishes off and load them into the dishwasher.

"Ow!"

Mrs. Smith looked at Nancy, a little startled. "Are you alright?" She nodded, but inspected the source of her pain. There was a cut on the palm of her hand, from her pinky to her thumb. Right where she got it in her dream. She shrugged it off and nodded, "Yeah, Mrs. Smith, I'm alright. Thank you."

Nancy heard somebody enter the kitchen but didn't turn around to look.

"Rachel, here, I'll do it," said Alan. Mrs. Smith stepped out of the kitchen and Quentin's father took the place of her besides Nancy. He picked up a plate and began to rinse it. Nancy broke the awkward silence by saying, "I'm glad you're okay and out of the hospital, Mr. Smith." Alan nodded, like he had been expecting her to bring it up. He set down the plate in his hands and turned towards her.

"It was Fred Krueger."

Nancy nodded and whispered back, "I know." Alan took a step closer to her, "I know it wasn't you who hurt my son and I'm sorry I didn't believe you kids. I can't help you but you and Quentin need to get rid of him. Quickly."

Nancy continued to nod and put the last plate in the dishwasher. Alan thanked her and she walked out of the kitchen. She climbed up the stairs to the guest bedroom, took her Hypnocil and crashed on the bed. She checked the clock on the bedside table, it read 8:07 PM. Nancy yawned. It might've been early, but she was ready for bed.

-X-

"Thanks, Tom. Pretty good weather we will have later today, it's going to be sunny and in the 80's all day until around 6 it'll drop about 20 degrees. I think we can say summer has officially started, what do you think, Ben?"

Nancy sat up straight and looked at the cause of the noise. The clock on her bedside table must've had an alarm preset on it, but the time was 2:27 AM. "Strange time to get up," she murmured to herself.

She was about to shut it off when something caught her attention. "Well, it's not all good news. A local woman was found dead in her car last night parked behind an abandoned factory. Seems she was brutally murdered, but if you turn to Channel 4 news you can hear more on that story."

Nancy slammed down on the off button and jumped out of bed. She slowly opened the door but rushed through the hall to her boyfriend's room. She was careful when opening his door, for his was the squeakiest in the house. She shut it behind her and ran to his bed, her hands finding his bare chest and lightly pushing on it.

"Quentin, Quentin get up, please!"

He groaned but didn't wake. She shoved him harder, and he grabbed her hands. In a groggy voice he said, "Okay, okay, I'm up. What is it, are you alright?"

She climbed onto his bed, sitting next to where he was laying. "Turn on Channel 4 news."

Quentin's hand found a lamp next to his bed and he flicked it on. They both squinted and rubbed at their watering eyes; the light was a bit overwhelming. When both their eyes adjusted he looked at her, confused. "What is this all about?"

"Just please, do it!" She snapped back. He put his hands up in defeat and reached for his remote. Her eyes found the small TV that resided at the opposite side of the room. It flickered on and Quentin changed the channel to the one she had asked for.

After ten minutes of watching some story about the dangers of reusing plastic water bottles, Quentin spoke up. "Nancy, what's going on?"

She shushed him and he rolled his eyes.

"In even worse news, police found a woman dead in her car yesterday behind an old factory. It appears she was murdered, very gruesomely at that. Her throat was slit, her eyes were clawed out and even police couldn't find her ears. The woman's name was Kate Sommers and she worked as a nurse in Westin Hills Mental Institution. And even worse, on the windshield of her car the murderer had written the phrase, 'Ready or not' in her own blood."

Quentin immediately shut the TV off and Nancy quickly wiped her tears away. She sniffled and he pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He could feel her tears on his skin and he ran his fingers through her hair, cooing comforting words to her. She sat up straight and without looking at him said, "I saw her."

Quentin put his arm around her, asking what she meant.

"On the car ride here. I had this dream and I found her there. I got a cut but when you woke me up it wasn't there, so I figured it wasn't real. But when I was helping your mom with the dishes, it was. And I didn't even say anything."

"Nancy, this isn't your fault. No way could you have stopped this!"

"But-"

"Listen to me, Nancy, the best you can do right now is just to get some sleep. You've had a pretty long day and you don't need to stay awake worrying. When we have a plan we'll get him for good and Kate won't just have died in vain. Have you taken your Hypnocil?"

Nancy nodded but didn't say anything. Quentin pulled her back into his grasp and shut the lamp off. "Just stay here with me tonight, okay? We'll work things out in the morning."

"_If we even get to see morning…" _Nancy thought to herself. Freddy was getting closer and they would need to do something about it very soon. She wiped at her eyes again and decided not to worry about it tonight. She just listened to Quentin's heartbeat until sleep finally captured them both.

* * *

**A/N: I actually didn't plan on the "I'm glad your out of the hospital" and the "I know it wasn't you who hurt my son" part; I was actually just going through my plans and I really forgot that I put him there. WOOPS.  
Oh well I remembered so it's all good ;D  
REVIEWWWWW. PLEASSSSEEE. BEFORE I KICK SOMEBODY IN THE FACEE.**


	17. Doing Things the Freddy Krueger Way

**A/N: So the worst thing that could ever happen to a writer happened to me yesterday.  
I was in the middle of typing this chapter & my computer crashed and erased ALL of my documents. I was ready to like... cry. But I managed to retype this all for you guys and you better love me because it's alost three times as big as usual. :)  
And thank you to the beautiful people who reviewed last time: CHAMERON4LIFE, barnardbabeclass2015 & Alyce-Cullen & its you guys that make me excited to write chapters for you!**

* * *

"Thank you, that really meant a lot to me,"

Unfortunately, Nancy's week with the Smith's was over, and other than Kate's death, it was pretty uneventful. After they had gotten word of her tragic murder, the two teenagers usually stayed locked up in Quentin's room, whispering to each other with their limbs intimately knit together. His parents didn't seem to mind, they probably figured all they wanted was some alone time.

"Don't mention it, Nance. I love having you around, and my parents like you too."

The couple stood outside the building to which Nancy belonged, arms wrapped around each other. After taking a break from this place, she wasn't so sure she _ever_ wanted to return, but there was no way she could leave her friends to deal with Freddy by themselves. Despite her little internal debate, Nancy picked up her bag from the concrete and made her way inside.

Something about the place just seemed so much…_gloomier. _She expected it was due to the loss of a staff member. Everybody, including the workers and patients here, loved Kate. Nancy crossed her arms and took in a deep breath. She wondered where Allison and Jacob were, and what they were doing. She looked over at Quentin to see him sign something and hand it back to the receptionist. The woman, with big hair and long acrylic nails that made loud _clicks _whenever she typed, scanned it over and nodded. She returned back to her work without a second glance. Quentin cleared his throat and walked closer to Nancy.

Nancy threw her arms around him once more. He pulled away after a few seconds but put his hands on her shoulders, keeping her at arm's length. "You can always talk to me, you know that? If something is wrong, don't be afraid to call me, okay?" Nancy nodded in understanding; she promised herself mentally that she _would _call him more often. He gave her a small smile, which she returned. "I love you," he declared, verifying it with a kiss. "I love you too," she said before taking a few steps back, giving a small wave goodbye, and walking out of the office.

She began to make her way towards her dorm room alone. Everything around her seemed normal; she could see therapy sessions going on through windows in the doors and doctors walked around in case of an emergency. Nevertheless the sterile smell of the place and overwhelming amount of white reminded her that Westin Hills was _not _her home, and the sooner she freed herself from Freddy and his dream world, the better.

She finally spotted her dorm room door and speeded up towards it. She hadn't even gotten two steps into the room when a blur of blonde zipped towards her, tackling her to the ground.

"Nancy! You're back and you're alright! See, I told you something would go wrong! Did you hear about Kate?"

Allison's rather fast talking even wore _Nancy_ out, but she answered with a firm, "Yes." Once helping Nancy back to her feet, Allison walked over to her bed, put her hands over her eyes and sighed loudly.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, holding out the last word and flopping backwards onto her mattress. Nancy set her stuff down at the foot of _hers_ and crawled onto it, unsure of what to say.

-X-

As she walked into the canteen, Nancy spotted both Jacob and Allison. She made her way over to their table, and when she was in earshot, asked, "Hey, have either of you heard from Quentin lately?" They both shook their heads no, and returned to their food. With a mouth full of cereal, Jacob asked her why she asked.

"Because _I _haven't, and it's starting to worry me."

Even though she had only been back for three days, Nancy had called Quentin five times. He didn't answer and as far as she knew, he didn't call back. Usually, factors like this wouldn't bother her, but this was a _very _different situation.

-X-

Meanwhile, previously mentioned curly-haired boy was on a secret mission. While not as edgy and cool as it sounded, it was still pretty dangerous. Quentin was on the road, searching for a place he had only seen in his dreams. He looked to the passenger's seat to read the paper that lay on it, and if he was any good at reading Marcus Yeon's map, he was on the right track.

Once Nancy had told him what Amanda said, something switched on in his brain. There were still parts of Freddy on this Earth, and Yeon knew it too. It had taken him this long, but Quentin realized it wasn't the _dream _world Marcus attempted to map out, but the _real _one. The red circle that stuck out like a sore thumb on the paper was going to be the end of Freddy Krueger, and the sick game he was playing.

Quentin instantly spotted the building and parked his car. He took a breather before stepping out, muttering, "This is it, Smith," to himself. He opened his door and hopped out, searching around him. This area of Springwood was one that was obviously not visited often. There was nothing around him, no buildings (besides the one he arrived at), and no people. He turned back to the old factory.

The place was surprisingly still intact. It was like somebody had come back to rebuild it after they tried to burn it down. The roof didn't match the walls; they looked newer and less damaged. Ash and debris surrounded the building and some walls were gratified, but it was still holding together. Despite its okay looking exterior, the place creeped the hell out of him, and Quentin thanked God that wasn't wear he had to be. Instead, he walked over to the passenger's seat and grabbed the map. Shutting the door, he made his way back to the trunk of his car, pulling out a shovel and a bag.

He set the gardening tool down and the bag and looked at the map, confused. Everything was in the wrong place and it didn't make a bit of sense. Quentin's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes darted quickly from the paper, to his surroundings and back again. A light bulb flashed on in his head as he realized he was reading it upside down, and turned it over. He looked around as if to see if anyone had noticed his stupid mistake. Fortunately, he was alone.

The map made every bit of sense now that he was holding it correctly, and he picked up the shovel and bag began walking in the direction the map pointed to. He found himself near a forest type area that resided behind the factory. He made a turn right, and one left around specifically marked trees, muttering to himself all the way. Leaves and twigs crunched and snapped beneath his weight as he let Marcus' creation guide him. He must've been walking for at least five minutes when he arrived in front of a large rectangle of dirt that looked as if it had been dug up, then replaced.

"_Jackpot!" _Quentin thought to himself.

He set the map down and inserted the shovel into the dirt, pressing all his weight on it.

-X-

"Holbrook, chill! Quentin's probably fine. Maybe his phone is lost and it's on silent so he can't find it!"

Nancy lifted her eyes to the boy speaking to her. Though Allison and Jacob had finished their food quite some time ago, they still sat in the canteen, just talking. She didn't feel like verbally replying to Jacob's little theory, so she just nodded her head. Allison noticed Nancy's worry over Quentin's inability to answer, and figured it was because she thought Freddy had gotten to him.

"Can we just…talk about something else? The more we keep talking about Quentin the more we're going to think something bad really _did _happen," Allison said. With mutters of "Yeah," and nodding heads, both Nancy and Jacob agreed to move on in the conversation. Despite the readiness to talk about something else, they sat in silence, not sure _what_ to talk about.

-X-

"That's just… outstanding," Quentin said to himself, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He looked down into the hole he had dug to see the remains of none other than Fred Krueger. No real flesh was left, but his bones were pretty evident in his shallow grave. Quentin bit his lip and stepped back a bit to empty his stomach. The thought of being near Freddy in his dreams was terrifying. The thought of gathering up his bones and driving them around in his car in the real world was even worse.

Reluctantly Quentin jumped into the small hole, ready to do just that. He opened up the bag and his hands shook as he began to pile what was left of the dream demon into it. He held his breath and he closed his eyes but he still felt like he going to vomit. Piece by piece he managed to fit his worst nightmare into a small bag and he threw it over the side of the hole and climbed out himself. He picked up the map and the shovel, then threw the bag over his shoulder and began to walk towards his car.

The walk back didn't seem to take half as long as the walk there, but Quentin didn't think twice about that. He popped open his trunk and threw everything back there. He looked at the contents of the back of his car before he took out the shovel, walked away from the factory and chucked it as far as he could behind it. He also removed the map and folded it up and crammed it into his pocket. He tied up the bag and laid a blanket over it, then shut the trunk. He opened his door and climbed inside. Putting his hands on the wheel, he shut his eyes, praying that no cop pulled him over to find a human skeleton in his car.

He sighed and opened them again, his arm reaching out to shut the car door, and reached for a small bottle in one of his cup holder's. He emptied some of the liquid inside onto his hands, rubbing them together. "So disgusting," he muttered, before putting the hand sanitizer in the pocket that didn't contain the folded up map. He turned his car on and began to drive away from the old factory.

The road was pretty empty, but then again, so was this area of his town. Quentin's queasiness hadn't subsided and he decided it would be best to just pull over. He did just that inside of an old looking tunnel, almost like the ones trains go through, but there were no tracks. He shrugged it off and put his car in park. He sucked in a few breaths, rubbed at his face and ran his fingers through his hair but he couldn't shake the sick feeling he got about being around a dead person's remains, let alone Freddy's. He closed his eyes again for about 30 seconds, and though he didn't want to, he opened them again.

He was still in the same old tunnel. He looked around for anything weird but everything was still in place. He coughed and put his car in drive again, eager to get home. He hadn't even moved two feet when a piercing scream echoed through the air.

"Shit!"

Quentin slammed on the breaks and looked around again. Still nothing, but he couldn't ignore what he had just heard. He shut off his car and jumped out, frantically searching for the source of the noise. He jogged to the end of the tunnel he had heard it coming from, but there was nothing there. He was alone. He decided to just forget it, forget it all and pretend like it didn't happen.

But when he turned around, he could see something oozing slowly from the walls. It was hard to make out just what it was, there was only a small amount, but he turned again to face the wall of the tunnel, determined to get to the bottom of the strange events occurring. He put his hand up to the stone, and when he pulled it back a crimson liquid covered it. There was only one explanation for such thing. He was dreaming.

His breathing became quicker and his heart rate increased. Ready to run, he turned again, but he was no longer in the tunnel. Instead he found himself inside the familiar boiler room and his eyes met those of the same man who was in his the trunk of his car.

Before Quentin could even process what was going on, Freddy had him pinned up to the wall, his blades mere inches away from his face.

"_Do you really think you're going to end it all, kid? You're even dumber than you fucking look," _Freddy spat, throwing Quentin to the left of him. The teenage boy yelped when his head connected with some pipes, and tried pathetically to lift himself off the floor.

Freddy chuckled at the sight and began taking dramatic steps towards the boy. "You couldn't save Little Nancy then, and you sure as hell can't do it now!" Quentin was standing when Freddy reached him, but the pipes behind him left him with nowhere to run. The man in the sweater began running his claws down Quentin's already scarred chest, applying more and more pressure as he went. Quentin just stood there, uncertain of what to do. _"Then I'll kill you, and all your little friends, and I'll get to play with Little Nancy for as long as I want to keep her alive and her precious little skull intact …" _

Quentin felt Krueger's claws rip through his shirt and break the outer skin of his stomach, making him flinch. He could feel a small amount of blood trickle down his pale skin, but nevertheless Quentin took in a breath and kicked his leg out until it collided with Freddy's groin.

The man let out a deep grunt and Quentin pushed past him, running for anywhere he could find. He passed more pipes and crossed one of the bridges, the steam and humidity in the room making his hair stick to his forehead. He stopped when his arm brushed a burning pipe and he clutched it, gritting his teeth. He turned around to see if Freddy was close by, but there was no sign of him. Quentin turned back around only to have his nose collide with a hard surface. Caught by surprise, Quentin took a few steps backwards with his hands covering his face. His back met with the same burning pipe, causing him to scream, lift his hands, and reveal the blood dripping from his nose.

When he looked up again, Krueger could be seen with a twisted smile on his face and his fist out. He ran up and grabbed the teenager, shoving him back into the pipe. _"This isn't over, this will NEVER be over!" _Quentin struggled and growled, trying to ignore the burning sensation. Freddy lifted his claw hand and aimed at Quentin's face.

Quentin awoke quickly, his heart ready to beat out of his chest and his breathing heavy. He found himself once again in the seat of his car in that same tunnel, with holes in his shirt and blood dripping from his face. He used the bottom of his shirt to wipe it off and flinched at the pain in his back when he relaxed against the seat. He turned his car on and wiped at his face again.

"Alright, Krueger. We'll do this your way."

* * *

**A/N: I suck at writing action scenes but I tried my best. :)**


	18. Sneaking Out of Your Dorm is Normal Here

**A/N: This is short but I am sooooo tired. I had a recording session today with my brother.  
Thank you all you beautiful reviewers, I'm too lazy to open another tab & list all your names but you know who you are & guess what? I LOVE YOU ;)  
Oh & fair warning: within the next couple chapters im going to bump up the rating cuz ill get kinda gory & im paranoid.**

* * *

Nancy hadn't had any contact with Quentin for over a week. The thought of him being attacked and killed by Freddy crossed her mind several times a day, and no matter how hard she tried to suppress it, it always found a way to crawl back into her thought process.

It was apparent to both Allison and Jacob too; Nancy became very jumpy. Though in the past week she herself had not seen any sign of Freddy, she could somehow feel him watching her, waiting for her. She always remembered her Hypnocil, it was like a second nature now. Though after swallowing them she would always find herself with one hand clutching the bottle and the other fumbling the cap absentmindedly. She stared at the white label with, "HOLBROOK, NANCY," written on it. It all seemed so… foreign. She didn't want to have to need these pills.

Nancy and Allison sat in silence in their dorm. Allison appeared to be reading but Nancy knew otherwise. She could feel Allison's stare from underneath her blonde eyelashes. She didn't acknowledge her roommate's obvious concern. Instead she continued to awkwardly twiddle her thumbs and run her fingers through her mess of hair.

Nancy decided that she had had enough of that day. She once again grabbed the bottle, following her same routine of rereading the label for the hundredth time, but she didn't take the pills. She knew she wouldn't get any sleep. She set the bottle back down and crawled under her covers. Allison decided to give up her little reading act and loudly shut the book, throwing it onto her table. She mirrored Nancy's previous actions, though actually took her pills and got into bed.

"Nancy, you really should take them."

"Allison-"

"But whatever. Night, Nancy."

"Goodnight."

-X-

Sleep decided to ignore Nancy, like she knew it would. She could hear Allison's light snoring and envied the girl. Her thoughts refused to give her tired mind a break. Nancy just lay on her stomach with her head turned to the side, starring out into the darkness. She turned onto her left side, then onto her right. No matter which way she moved she couldn't find comfort. After a few minutes she gave up trying and laid on her back.

Soft knockings could be heard on the door. They quickly stopped and Nancy thought for a moment she had imagined it. Then they continued again, slightly louder. Nancy was reluctant to leave her bed. You could never be too careful.

She couldn't really see what she was doing and picked up the first object her hands had found. She recognized the shape and weight of it to be that of her sketch book. She made her way towards the door with the book clutched tightly in her grip.

She swung the door open and held up the book to strike. She dropped it when she saw the red hair and freckles that she knew all too well.

"Jake, what are you doing here? You're dead if they find out."

Jacob just shrugged his shoulders and stepped into the small dorm. His hand's scrambled over the wall for the light switch. When he finally managed to find it he switched it on without warning. The light interrupted Allison's deep sleep and she sat up with a groan. When she noticed it wasn't just her roommate in the room with her, she too thought Jacob was an intruder.

She gave out a yelp and threw up her hands as a shield. The high pitched noise caused Jake to jump back. Allison lowered her fists and looked twice before noticing it was Jacob.

"Cool it, blondie, it's just me. I'm not a killer or a kidnapper…Which is more than I could say about half the yahoos in this place," He grumbled.

Nancy crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. Allison stole the words out of her mouth when asked, "What are you doing here?"

Jake's eyes lit up like he had remembered something. He grabbed Allison's hand and pulled her out of her bed. "We need to go. Now."

"Why?" Both girls asked in unison. Allison got to her feet and pulled her wrist out of Jake's grasp. He walked passed Nancy and stood in the doorway. "Because," he answered. Nancy rolled her eyes when he began to walk away. She turned to Allison, shrugging. Nancy followed Jacob's lead and Allison trailed close behind.

"Where are we even going?"

He didn't answer. Jacob knew everything that went on in this hospital. He took Allison and Nancy through unusual hallways that both girls knew about, but were never actually in, to avoid being caught by any of the staff. He would turn around every once in a while and put his finger to his lips, signaling them to be quiet.

"We haven't even said anything, so stop shushing us!" Allison whispered, causing Jake to fearfully look around, just in case somebody had heard.

Nancy knew exactly where they were going the minute they entered the skinny hallway Jacob had taken her down once before. Nancy began to feel a bit claustrophobic, what with the hallway being already small and a freaked out Allison holding onto her hand.

"What the… this place is creepy as heck, what is this?"

Nancy could feel Allison's grip tighten on her hand as her eyes scanned the walls. "It's that abandoned ward. You know, the one Amanda Krueger got trapped in?" Nancy watched Allison's face closely for her reaction. The tall blonde just sucked in a breath and continued walking.

They stood in front of the large doors.

Nancy tugged her hand free and helped Jake push one of them open. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be; they slid open without much hassle. But Nancy was too busy to think about that. The second the left door was ajar, Nancy noticed something off. She grabbed Jacob's wrist before he could enter.

"Jake, why are the lights on in there? Did you finally find the switch?"

Jacob shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but the voice they heard didn't come from the ginger's mouth, but from inside the ward.

"No, I did."

Nancy turned her head quickly. There, not even three feet away from her, was the boy she hadn't heard from for a week.

"Quentin!"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhangers, for the win! I'm going to Ohio on Friday so I wanted to get SOMETHING up before I left.  
Alright, beautiful reviewers, I have a BIIIG favor to ask. If you are interested in hearing me sing & play my guitar, you can go to Youtube & just search "Hunterxx27" I just uploaded a video of my newly recorded, ORIGINAL song "Close Behind" & I would seriously appreciate it if i got some feedback :) **


	19. Ready to Jack This Guy Up

**A/N: We're close to the end, guys! Only two more chapters! And by the way the next one is ALL ACTION!  
Dear people who reviewed, you are my world. **

**"Do you ever feel like you're alone?  
****And do you ever wish you'd be unknown?  
I can say that I have...  
I can say that I have."  
Angels & Airwaves - Everything's Magic**

***I don't own that song, it's just the story of my life. And its awesome so go listen to it;)**

* * *

They stood in silence. Nancy stiffened and her face flaunted a stoic expression. Quentin wasn't sure what to make of it. He had expected Nancy to jump up into his arms, exclaiming about how much she missed him. Instead, she slowly walked forward and stopped mere inches away from him. Without meeting his eyes, she rested her hand on his chest, then pulled it back and hit him. Hard.

"You _bastard_! You could've called! I thought you were _dead!"_

Tears threatened to fall from Nancy's eyes, and Jake stared down at his feet while Allison found the peeling paint on the walls very interesting as Quentin pulled Nancy into a tight hug. He whispered an apology into her ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back as he continued to coo nonsense at her, but she found it comforting anyway. She lifted her head to meet his gaze, still half upset with him. She pushed it to the back of her mind, telling herself that there must have been a pretty important reason for his actions. So she nodded and he pressed his lips against hers.

"Ahem," Jake interrupted.

Remembering that they weren't alone, Nancy and Quentin quickly pulled apart, the faint redness on both of their faces very evident. Nancy leaned in closer to Quentin and whispered, "Just please don't worry me like that. Ever again." He simply nodded, grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Alright, well… Quentin, would you mind telling the women about our lovely plan?"

Confusion was spread across both Nancy and Allison's faces.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up. 'Our'? You and _Quentin_ have a plan? And when did you guys talk? Nancy's been trying to get reach you for a week, Quentin!"

"When I finally turned my phone on, Jake was the first one to call me. Said Nancy gave you two my number when she left for my house."

"I still find it hard to believe that you even had a civil conversation let alone came up with a _plan _together!" Allison exclaimed as Nancy nodded in total agreement at her words. A flashback crossed her mind of sitting in Quentin's car while he expressed his irritation at her friendly relationship with Jacob.

"Well," Quentin said, giving Nancy a squeeze, "I don't think we have much of a choice. We have to kill this guy and besides, Jake isn't _all_ horrible."

"Oh, ha ha, Smith. Now tell them!"

Jake jogged into the ward, while Allison was much slower and surveyed her surroundings. It was clear that she wasn't entirely certain what to make of it. She shut one of the big doors and wiped her hands on her pants, sticking her tongue out. The four of them stood closely together.

Quentin cleared his throat and began, "Alright. Nancy, remember that map I found in Marcus Yeon's?" She nodded, unsure of what it had to do with anything. "Well, I figured it out. After Krueger had died our parents tried to cover it up and they buried him. I don't know, maybe he dreamt about it, but that was the red circle on Yeon's map. So when you told me that Amanda told you that part of him was still here, I knew what she meant. So," Quentin stepped back, reached, and grabbed something. They all stared the brown cloth bag he dropped in front of them. Jake nodded knowingly and Nancy coughed. "Uh, is that what I think it is?"

Quentin clicked his tongue, "Yep."

Allison bent down to inspect it and Nancy stepped closer to Quentin. When the blonde looked inside she scrunched her nose and stood back up. "Gross."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, that's what I said when he first told me. Now, since you are being really slow, I'm going to tell the ladies our plan." Quentin just shrugged and allowed Jake to continue. "Well, since Amanda said we needed to get rid of every remaining part of him, here's what we're gonna do: We're going to fall asleep, we're going to pull him out, we're going to kill him and burn _all _of his remains. Then, unlike the last time you two lovebirds tried this, he will finally be completely gone!"

Nancy thought it over and she felt a few questions bubbling in her throat. She started with the first one, "Alright, but where are we going to do this?"

Jacob looked at Quentin, as if silently telling him that he should be the one to answer that. Quentin took the hint and brought his hand to his neck. "Well, um, the old factory. I guess it's been restored or something and that part of town is pretty empty."

"Well it will be no use if I fall asleep, I took my Hypnocil," Allison inquired. Quentin looked at Nancy, "What about you, did you?" She shook her head and thanked herself that she didn't. If it was going down tonight, she would be the one to drag Freddy out.

"Hey, wait, bro, did you get them?" Jake asked, obviously talking to Quentin. The curly haired boy nodded and ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah, in my car." Jake nodded and turned back to Allison, "Well we're going to need somebody to watch over us and wake us up. And if it's necessary, swimmer boy over here has some Epinephrine in his car."

Nancy and Allison looked at him with eyebrows raised. "Adrenaline. Jeesh, pick up a book once in a while!"

"You two should go get changed," Quentin began, and the girls looked at their attire that consisted of sweatshirts and shorts, "and meet us back here. We'll sneak out through this window that I…already broke."

-X-

"Jake, stop, I'm fine!" Allison said as Jake tried a little too hard to help her down the ladder. The start of the ladder wasn't all that far from the ground and she didn't need any help, no matter how much Jacob wanted to give it to her. She hopped down and brushed herself off, stepping out of the way for Nancy.

Unlike Allison, Nancy didn't mind Quentin's hands on her hips helping her down. He caught her when she jumped and he almost dropped the heavy bag he was carrying. He pulled his keys out of his pockets and they all walked to his Jeep, which wasn't parked far from the building.

Nancy climbed in the passenger's seat while Allison and Jake got in the back. Quentin turned the car on and it wasn't long before they began driving.

Nancy impatiently tapped her foot on the floor of his car. Being face to face with Freddy in reality again was something she wasn't looking forward to. She sucked in a breath and rubbed at her neck nervously. Quentin noticed her behavior and grabbed her hand, offering her a weak smile.

The rest of the car ride passed by slowly and quietly. They were all a little too afraid to say anything. Freddy was frightening. And they were walking straight into his life threatening world.

Nancy was staring out her window when she noticed the car had stopped. She looked in front of her to see the building that looked so damaged yet it didn't. It was somewhere in the middle of sturdy and nice and broken down and dangerous. She looked behind her to see the faces on Jake and Allison, and it was easy to see that, along with her, they were bit apprehensive about this.

They all got out of the car and gathered on the right side, except Quentin, who was grabbing something out of his glove box. He had a few small rectangular boxes in his hands and he joined them on the other side. He handed the boxes to Allison, "Here." She took them and stared at the labels, afraid that she actually might have to use them.

"Shall we?" Jake said, ready to get inside. "Wait a second. What about a weapon? How are we gonna kill him?"

Quentin's eyes lit up, and he used his keys to pop his trunk. He ran back to it and pulled out a wooden baseball bat. Nancy, Allison and Jacob all gave him "Are-You-Kidding-Me" looks. He shut his trunk and shrugged, "Better than nothing!"

Quentin took the lead and they followed him to the factory. They walked closer and opened the doors. Stepping inside, there were ashes and dirt and even scraps of metal on the ground. Nancy picked one up with a sharp edge. This time she was the one getting the looks. "Better than the bat…" She muttered.

Jacob had made it to the far right side of the room and sat down against the wall. "Dunno about you guys, but I am _so_ ready to sleep and jack this guy up."

Quentin and Nancy looked at each other, but joined Jake by the wall. Allison followed, but sat across from them, the boxes of adrenalin within reach.

The bat was in Quentin's lap, the sheet of metal in Nancy's. His fingers intertwined with hers and she sighed, resting her head on his shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her heads. "Sweet dreams," he breathed sarcastically.

Nancy shut her eyes and allowed herself to slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no. Another cliffhanger?  
I'm sure it's me you all want to hang from a cliff :) hahahahah that was funnnnny!  
No it wasn't, ha;D **


	20. Krueger Couldn't Stop Us

**A/N: Wellp. Fixed my computer and wrote a chapter. And just a fair warning, I suck at writing action. Sorry for the wait, beautiful readers and reviewers!**

* * *

It was so… _hot._

Nancy felt the sweat causing her hair to stick to her face before she even opened her eyes. She could smell burning rubber and she could hear the screeching of machines. She knew where she was before she even saw it.

Forcing herself to open her eyes, she stood up from the ground. The scrap of metal she had fallen asleep with in her hands was nowhere to be found. She looked around. Her vision only caught the machines and pipes.

"Quentin? Jake?"

Her legs began to carry her in no particular direction. There was no sign of the boys and no sign of Freddy. Something she usually would've been thankful for, but she knew that his absence meant he was working on somebody else. She shuddered and rage filled her system. Krueger had purposely separated them. He was going to save her for last. She had to find the boys.

-X-

Meanwhile, on the other side of the dream boiler room, the teenage males found themselves worrying about where Nancy was. Krueger hadn't reached them yet, either. They scanned the area thoroughly but neither being was to be seen. They began to think Freddy didn't know they had even entered his world, but when that dark chuckle echoed in their ears, they knew that they thought wrong.

"_You can run, but you can't hide…"_

Jake looked around frantically for the source of the sound but Quentin ground his teeth and urged the red head to follow him.

"No way, dude, for all we know he's around the corner!"

Quentin ignored him and turned around, half expecting Jake to follow him anyway. But he stayed put, still searching for the killer. He stuck his chest out and put on a brave face. Jake acted tall and unafraid.

"_I'm going to find you…"_

"AH! WAIT, QUENTIN, I'M COMING!"

Quentin hadn't even walked three feet away when Jake called to him. He stopped momentarily and turned back around to see the drummer running towards him. He quickly stopped and rested his hands on his knees. "Do you even know where we're going?"

Quentin sighed and ran his fingers through his messy, damp hair. Shaking his head he choked out a quiet, "Not really."

Jake scoffed and stood up straight. "We have, what, 20 minutes before Allison wakes us up? We have to find Nancy and Freddy and try not to get killed while doing so."

Quentin nodded and was going to resume his walking when he heard a noise behind both him and Jake. It sounded like footsteps… Like boots on a metal catwalk. The boys stole a quick glance at each other, before cautiously turning back to face the nightmare they both knew was standing behind them.

"Found you already… You were _always _bad at Hide and Seek, Quentin…"

The two of them took off full speed ahead. Their footsteps rang loudly throughout the boiler room. They passed pipe after pipe and stairway after stairway but nothing seemed to change. The markings on the walls repeated themselves.

"Dude, we're fucking running in circ- SHIT!"

An invisible force caused Jake to trip and fall face first to the ground. He heard a loud crash, but before Quentin could stop his feet and turn around, his body collided with a hard surface. With a yelp he fell backwards to the floor, joining Jake.

"_Well, now I've got you two, just need Little Nancy to join the party…"_

Quentin propped himself up on his elbows, feeling the blood pouring out of his nose already. The wall he had run into had disappeared and in its place stood the dream demon, looking rather pleased with his own handy work. Quentin used his feet to push himself away from Krueger, but at a very slow speed. He hadn't noticed that Jake had managed to pull himself up, but he felt his arms wrap around his torso and help him to his feet.

When he finally got to standing, he muttered a quick, "Thanks," to Jake, but his eyes never left Freddy's silhouette. For several moments he was overwhelmed with fear, too scared to say anything. But as Freddy started moving towards them and him and Jake began taking steps backwards, he gained up the courage to shout, "WHERE IS SHE?"

The Christmas sweater clad man said nothing. Just gave a wicked smile and chuckled some more. He opened his mouth to speak but a softer, higher voice answered the question.

"Right here!"

_WACK!_

Krueger wasn't ready for the blow that came from behind him. He didn't scream but his body fell forward, reveling an angry Nancy, with a broken off pipe held up like a bat in her hands. Like the masochist he was, the sick smile on Freddy's face grew and his laugh got louder. "Feisty, aren't we? _Just how I like them."_

He remained on the floor but he had turned to get a look at the teenage girl. Quentin and Jake stood still, unsure of what to do. Nancy swung the pipe again but Krueger caught it. He threw it behind him without aiming, but it ended up hitting Jake in the head. Nancy looked nervously from the psycho on the ground to the clueless boys.

Weaponless and with Freddy at her feet, she swung her leg forward, her sneaker colliding hard with his face. He became furious and quickly picked his body up. He stood in front of her as she tried to back away, but the wall that had stopped Quentin had returned.

"_You…stupid…BITCH!"_

Nancy cowered and pleaded as Freddy pinned her up by her throat and lifted his blades to kill. She couldn't scream, she couldn't breathe. She gripped his hand, trying to pry it open, but he was stronger. Her legs swung but it didn't help. She was a goner.

"AHH!"

Freddy quickly let go and Nancy dropped to the ground. She coughed and breathed in as much air as her lungs would allow. Around her neck were very noticeable, red marks. She looked up to see what had saved her life to find that Jake had stabbed the monster in the back with the sharp edges of the pipe.

Quentin ran past Jake and Freddy to Nancy's assistance. She clung tightly to him as he lifted her to her feet, but she kept watch on Jake.

If it was possible, Freddy had become even more pissed off. His back had healed itself, and Jake stood frozen. Krueger lunged forward, his blades stabbing into Jake's shoulder. The man had pinned him to the ground and pulled his blades out and back in, out and back in while the boy screamed in agony.

Nancy and Quentin searched for a weapon but found nothing. Quentin went to leap at Freddy with nothing but his bare hands, but Nancy grabbed his shirt. Her eyes pleaded with him, he didn't stand a chance, but he tore away from her.

Quentin jumped onto Krueger, his knees digging into his back.

"Let him go!"

The teenager wrapped his hands around Freddy's throat, trying to distract him but like Nancy had predicted, it didn't work. Angered, Freddy swung his claw hand back behind him, colliding with Quentin's face. He let go of his nightmare and slid a few inches on his back on the floor. Nancy stepped up to him, grabbing his hand as he used her to stand up.

"PLEASE! STOP! NO!"

There was nothing either Nancy or Quentin could do as Krueger raised his blades. Before the two teens could process what was happening, Freddy's glove had already made its way through Jake's chest. The red head stopped screaming, stopped fighting. He lay still.

Tears flowed down Nancy's cheeks. She didn't want to believe it but it became real as Freddy picked the body up, and swung it hard over the ledge of the catwalk they stood on. Quentin grabbed onto her wrist.

"NO! JACOB!"

Krueger stepped back and stood still, smiling sadistically at the two of them. Nancy broke from Quentin's restricting grasp as she ran to the spot that Jake had been tossed over. She clutched tightly to the bars as her eyes found nothing below, like she had seen before when Freddy was trying to choke _her_ and push her off. That's what she had been afraid of.

The surroundings changed.

Paint covered the walls; pictures lay strewn on the floor. Both Nancy and Quentin recognized the place immediately. The air was cold, the lighting dim. They heard scratching on the walls and turned to the doorway. There stood Krueger, inspecting his blades. Nobody spoke.

Instead, with a twitch of the knives on his fingers, chains broke through the walls and wrapped themselves around Quentin's wrists, and back into the wall. The boy struggled and growled, kicking his legs trying to break himself free.

Before Nancy could assist him, chains also shot out from the stone ledge she was standing by. She was lifted up onto it as the metal binds wrapped around her waist and arms. She ground her teeth and tried to escape but it was no use.

Freddy ignored Quentin completely as he walked into the secret cave, making a beeline to the fighting girl. She stilled and stared up at him as he got closer. He rested his hands on both her knees, prying them open.

Quentin, too, stilled for a moment. But as Krueger tried to open Nancy's legs he began shouting. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER! LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU SICK BASTARD!"

The dead monster stepped back and turned to the alive male. Rolling his mismatched eyes he flicked his claws again. A strap wrapped around Quentin's mouth, leaving him unable to shout.

Krueger returned to Nancy. She tried to pull herself away but the chains wouldn't allow it. He chuckled darkly at her fear. "We didn't get to finish our game last time, _Little Nancy…_"

She kicked her legs out, just missing his groin. He let out a shaky breath of anger, like a bull staring at a matador. The next thing she felt was his bare hand meeting harshly with her cheek. She whimpered as he grabbed at her face to force her to meet his gaze. "Remember what you did to me, you betraying _whore."_

She squeezed her eyes shut as his slimy, long tongue ran over her ear. But disgust wasn't the only feeling she felt wash over her system. A surge of energy coursed through her veins. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at Quentin. He nodded at her, understanding. Words weren't necessary but she uttered them anyway.

"Allison's using the adrenaline."

Krueger pulled away from her and squinted. His eyes showed anger, but she didn't look afraid. He shoved his face in hers and growled out, _"You're not going anywhere without me."_

She didn't have time to scream as his claws dug deep into her leg. The air around them changed once again, the lighting, though still dark, was brighter. There were no chains binding them, no strap over Quentin's mouth.

However, the blades of Freddy's glove were still lodged in her thigh, and he was still connected to that glove. He stared at her for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face. The intensity caused her to stay still, but she winced as his claws were pulled out of her.

She looked up to see that Quentin and Allison had ripped Krueger off of her. She noticed the metal shard was back in her lap, and the bat in Quentin's hands. She leaped to her feet as Allison stabbed him with an empty syringe, much like herself the last time they did this. Quentin swung the bat, knocking Krueger down. As the demon tried to crawl away, he swung again. He kept swinging until Freddy lay, still conscious but too weak to move.

Nancy pushed Quentin and Allison away from him, the metal clutched tightly in her hand. She kneeled down beside him as he reached up at her, as if begging for mercy. She ignored his silent pleads and glared at him. She felt Quentin and Allison's eyes on her, watching her intently.

"Look what you did to _me."_

Without any further words, she aimed the shard and slammed it into Freddy's chest. He struggled only for a moment, before his eyes closed and he no longer moved.

Nancy blinked and stood up, staring down at the corpse, as if waiting for him to revive himself again. She wretched her eyes away from the dead body and slowly stepped back, slightly limping, towards her friends.

Allison, whose face was also tear stained, hugged her tightly. Nancy patted her back, knowing how she felt about Jake. When she let go of her brunette friend, Quentin took Allison's place. He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her softly. When the two of them broke apart, he wiped the blood he had gotten on her lips from his nose and Allison spoke up. "What do we do now?"

Quentin cleared his throat and stared at the younger corpse in the room. The one who didn't deserve to die. "Before we burn the place down, we should honor Jake."

-X-

Nancy and Allison sat on the hood of Quentin's car, watching him replace the dirt he had dug with the shovel he spent 20 minutes searching for in the woods. Allison sat with her head on Nancy's shoulder, still sniffling. Nancy watched Quentin closely, thanking god that he was still alive. Allison watched as she pulled a necklace out of her pocket. She put it on and pulled her hair out from under the chain. She clutched tightly to the small medallions, and Allison didn't bother to ask.

"Do either of you have two hair ties?"

Quentin stepped over to the girls, who, like any girl, each had a hair tie on their wrists. They handed him the bands and he wrapped them around two sticks, forming a cross. He walked back to the patch of dirt and stuck it in at the top. He leaned back up and looked at them, "Finished."

Allison quickly hopped off the car while Nancy moved much slower. The blonde kneeled next to the grave and wrote his name in the dirt while Nancy stood up with Quentin, his hands rubbing circles into her back. She looked up and whispered quietly, "Stay here." He nodded, understanding what she was going to do. But before she could walk away he pulled something of medium size out of his pocket and pressed it into her palm. She glanced at it. It was a matchbox.

She made her way back into the factory to see the Krueger's body was still on the ground, exactly where she had left it. She took in a deep breath and spotted the bag. She quickly grabbed it and set it carefully next to his corpse, afraid that he might jump up at her, like in a scary movie. But his body didn't move and she grabbed the bottle of gasoline Quentin had thrown in there, along with his bones.

She poured it over him and threw the bottle down. She stood back, lit one of the matches, and threw it onto his body. Flames shot up instantly, much like they had at the preschool. She stood there expressionless, just watching, before turning back and letting the place burn.

Quentin and Allison were already in the car when she stepped out. She climbed into the passenger's seat and he drove off.

"What do we say?" The blonde girl asked from the backseat.

Nancy wasn't sure either, and looked to Quentin. His face was still bloody, and the bridge of his nose was covered in dirt. He slowly breathed, "We lie." The two girls just nodded.

Quentin spoke up again. "We say that, Nance, you called me to tell me Jake was going to break out and stay here, but some guy was already living her. He attacked Jake and he was dead when we found him. We beat the guy up, figuring he was dead, and buried Jake. But the guy wasn't dead, and he torched himself and the place, afraid of going to jail for murder. We're going to have to tell them that tonight; I think we should get you to a hospital."

Nancy looked down at herself. Her leg was still bleeding somewhat, and the gashes were deep. She also stole a glance back at Allison, who was only covered in Jake's blood.

But it was finally over.

* * *

**A/N: IT'S NOT THE END. THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE BECAUSE I GUESS YOU GUYS REALLY WANT ONE. And by the way, one of you was like "something a steamy Nancy & Quentin epilogue!" What do you mean by steamy? Like you just want romance or you legit want me to say something like "They went into her bedroom and locked the door..." lmfao ? !  
A couple notes: 1) If you've seen the alternate ending to the film, no. The bat and the "Look what you did to me" are no accident.  
2) I was really mad at the real Jake when I wrote out the plans for this story, but I was too lazy to change them so yes. Jake is dead. And the real Jake probably won't ever read this.  
****3) It's a story and people are GOING to believe what Nancy, Allison & Quentin say. People in Westin Hills thought Jake was a flight risk anyway, and him breaking out wouldn't be that hard to believe. Oh and in real life, Allison and Jake hardly talk. They don't like each other like they did in this story.  
And finally, 4) I almost don't believe that, in one chapter, this story will be complete. I'll miss writing this. RAHH.  
**

**STICK AROUND AND REVIEW! **


	21. The Ending Of The End

**A/N: I've had a tough time writing this story. Sometimes I wanted to delete it all I was so stressed and there were points that I couldn't stop writing but after... what, 10 months? I have officially finished it & I would like to thank all the people who bothered to read it and if you reviewed, just know you are what made me keep going.**

* * *

"Hey, Nance."

Nancy blinked to see she was in a brightly lit white room, machines next to her and a sterile smell flowing through her nose. She turned her head to see a cleaned up Quentin sitting beside her. He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"They stitched and bandaged up your leg and believed our story. They said you lost a lot of blood so they kept you for observation but you're fine."

She noticed somebody was missing, and looked back at him. Without speaking, he knew what she was thinking.

"Allison's back at Westin Hills."

Nancy nodded and relaxed back in the hospital bed. They had sedated her, but she couldn't remember her dreams. Quentin also looked well rested. She closed her eyes and when unconsciousness captured her again, she didn't see the boiler room or the burned man with the knives on his fingers.

-X-

_2 Years Later…_

Nancy lifted her head from her work when she heard the soft knocking on her door. She peered at the wood barrier from her spot at the kitchen table. She decided she was too lazy to go answer it and called, "It's unlocked!"

Opening it slowly, she saw the familiar puppy dog face of her boyfriend peaking in. She smiled at him as he shut it behind him and ran up to meet her. He kissed her and pushed her over gently, sitting next to her on the bench in her kitchen.

"Nancy? Who was at the- Oh hey, Quentin!"

Allison appeared from the hallway of the two bedroom apartment, her blonde hair in a messy ponytail and dressed in sweat pants. She waved at him and picked up her purse from the couch.

"I'm going to the store, wanna come?"

Nancy raised her eyebrows and pointed to the boy seated beside her. Allison just snorted and rolled her eyes when the other girl replied, "Not… really." The blonde nodded, smiled, and made her way out the door.

Nancy picked up her pencil and returned to the paper in front of her. Quentin cleared his throat and looked down at the table. "So, what are you working on?" Nancy just shrugged as she wrote down another sentence, "Just something for one of my classes."

Quentin nodded and wrapped his arm around her. After graduation, Nancy and Quentin both decided to attend Western Michigan University. Kalamazoo was a nice switch from the small town of Springwood, Ohio. Quentin was majoring in journalism and Nancy in psychology.

Allison wasn't attending college, but after being released from Westin Hills, she wanted to get away from Springwood. She followed Nancy and Quentin up to "Kzoo," as they called it, and she shared the apartment with Nancy. Quentin had his own place with one of his guy friends, barely 10 minutes from their own building.

They all had part time jobs, and spending time with each other was pretty difficult with Nancy and Quentin's academic filled schedule, but they tried hard to make it work. Quentin usually stopped by the girls' apartment when he had free time.

Nancy sighed and set her pencil down, her eyes finding Quentin's. She pushed her books and papers away, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're distracting," she muttered, before her lips found his. He smiled against her mouth and moved his hands down to rest upon her waist.

The best part about it all? They were completely free of their nightmares.


End file.
